¿D-dónde estoy?
by valery-chan
Summary: NUEVO RESUMEN. luffy y su tripulacion llega a una isla donde conocen a un viejo y los lleva a su casa que...¿HABLA? Y de pronto, una chica oye un ruido y se encuentra con...¿Luffy?¿pero no se suponia que solo era un manga mas?. mal resumen, pero hechad un vistazo(yo siempre suspendo por culpa de los resumenes jeje ( ¿)
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa. Esta es mi primera historia, así que perdon de antemano si mi estilo no es muy bueno.**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**las _cursivas _son susurros o cosas que dicen los personajes para si**

**entre ''comillas'' estan los pensamientos**

**entre-guiones- las aclaracionesde los personajes y cuando interviene el narrador es entre [corchetes], o (parentesis)**

**Bueno, no me enrollo mas. disfrutad y cualquier cosa en los comentarios. ^^**

* * *

Era un día normal como otro cualquiera a bordo del Sunny. La tripulación de los Mugiwara viajaba a lo largo del Nuevo Mundo.

En cubierta, un chico moreno de unos 19 años con un sombrero de paja, lanzaba el sedal una y otra vez. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros piratas y una camisa roja abierta que dejaba ver una gran cicatriz en forma de X que le cruzaba el pecho. A su lado, otro chico de nariz larga y pelo rizado y largo recogido en una coleta, hacía lo mismo. Este llevaba unos pantalones bombachos amarillos y el torso descubierto. Estaban sentados en la barandilla de estribor y parecía que llevaban mucho sin pescar nada.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¿Dónde están los peces? No pica ni uno. dijo el chico del sombrero de paja, bostezando, con pinta de estar aburrido.

-Tranquilo Luffy. En la pesca hay que tener paciencia.-dijo Usopp, el chico de los bombachos mientras volvía a lanzar el sedal al mar.

-¡AHHHH! ¡Me aburro! -Luffy se tiró de espaldas sobre el césped de cubierta, rindiéndose al ver que los peces hoy no querían colaborar -¡Yo quiero ir a una isla! ¡Quiero ir a una isla de carne! Umm... ¡YOSH! - se levantó de repente juntó las manos y fue corriendo hacia una chica de largo pelo naranja que estaba ocupada cuidando unos mandarinos- OIII NAMIII! ¿Cuánto falta para la próxima isla?

-Ya falta poco. -ni se molestó en mirarlo-El clima se ha estabilizado y la aguja de la derecha del log pose ya no cambian de dirección constantemente.

Luffy, deprimido, volvió con Usopp y se dejó caer en el césped.

-¡HEY CHICOS, HAY UNA ISLA AHÍ DELANTE!-anunció la voz de Zoro por la megafonía del puesto del vigía.

-¡YUJUU!- Luffy se levantó y al segundo ya estaba situado en la cabeza del león, el mascarón del Sunny, gritando como un loco imaginando como sería una isla de carne.

-Parece ser que el aburrimiento se le ha ido como por arte de magia. ¡Yohohoho!-de la cocina salió un esqueleto con afro para echarle una ojeada a la nueva isla,

[Autora: aunque los esqueletos no tienen ojos. ¡_Yohohoho_!- _imitando a Brook_

Brook-_cogiéndose las rodillas en una esquina con un aura negra alrededor_-: Por favor señorita, no me robe los chistes (TnT)

Autora: l-lo siento Brook-san. Vale, volvamos con la historia, ¿Ne? (^^¿)]

Del nido de cuervo salió un chico con el pelo verde y tres katanas acomodadas en una faja. Cuando llegó al suelo se dirigió a la chica del pelo naranja.

-Nami, he visto rocas salientes alrededor de la costa, podría ser peligroso.

Toda la tripulación salió a cubierta y se acercó a la barandilla para ver la isla. Era una isla muy grande, con muchos bosques y árboles enormes. En el centro de la isla se podía ver una gran montaña. Era tan alta que su cima se perdía entre las nubes.

-Sanji-kun, coge el timón-ordenó Nami.

-¡Ahora mismo mi pelirroja! (#u^)-contestó Sanji. De la cocina salió un chico trajeado y rubio, con un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, con corazones en los ojos (bueno, en su único ojo visible).

-¡Chicos, os necesito a todos! - Nami se puso enfrente de todos con los brazos en jarras-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado. La isla está rodeada por aguas poco profundas, y con los escollos, podríamos quedarnos encallados fácilmente.

-Yohohoho. ¡Qué emocionante! Nami-san es una gran navegante, Yohohoho!

Todos tomaron sus puestos. Nami empezó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Todos corrían de aquí para allá trayendo cabos o trepando por el mástil. Lograron pasar entre las rocas y las extrañas corrientes y llegaron a una playa algo apartada. Todavía no sabían si la isla estaba habitada o no, o si había marines allí, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Llegaron a la costa y echaron el ancla en una pequeña bahía de arena blanca. Desembarcaron y cogieron las cosas del picnic para pasar un día tranquilo y luego ir a explorar un poco la isla, pero...

-¡¿EH?!¿Qué es eso?-dijo Usopp volviendo rápidamente. Todos se volvieron y pudieron ver un proyectil que dejaba una estela de humo azul que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos-¡NOS DISPARAN! Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

-Eh, chicos... ¿no oís algo raro?-dijo Chopper, el renito de la nariz azul, agudizando el oído.

-Ahora que lo dices...Sí. ¿No oís como si alguien estuviera gritando?-habla Luffy estirando la oreja.

-aaaaAAAAAAHHHH!

_**BUUMMM!**_

Algo, o alguien, se había estrellado muy cerca de ellos formando una espesa nube de polvo.

* * *

**merece un review? ya se que soy nueva en esto de escribir, pero denle una oportunidad, que seguro que no decepciona ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ^^, aqui continua la historia esta rara que me he inventado jeje.**

**el disclaimer se me olvidó en el capitulo anterior, pero como es OBVIO, One Piece no me pertenece a mi, sino al genial y fantabuloso Eichiro Oda-sama, tan solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.**

**Espero sus comentarios!o(^^)o**

* * *

-¡¿EH?!¿Qué es eso?-dijo Usopp volviendo rápidamente. Todos se volvieron y pudieron ver un proyectil que dejaba una estela de humo azul que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos-¡NOS DISPARAN! Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

-Eh, chicos... ¿no oís algo raro?-dijo Chopper, el renito de la nariz azul, agudizando el oído.

-Ahora que lo dices...Sí. ¿No oís como si alguien estuviera gritando?-habla Luffy estirando la oreja.

-aaaaAAAAAAHHHH!

BUUMMM!

Algo, o alguien, se había estrellado muy cerca de ellos formando una espesa nube de polvo.

Se acercaron con precaución al borde del cráter causado por el proyectil y miraron dentro con precaución. Dentro había un revoltijo azul cubierto de escombros.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Usopp-¿Un animal?-le atizó un poco con un palo y se dejó ver un rostro humano.

-¡ES UNA PERSONA!-exclama Chopper- Rápido, ¡hay que sacarlo de ahí! UN MÉDICO. UN MÉDICO- gritaba dando vueltas como poseído.

Pero si tú eres el SUUUUPER medico de la tripulación.- Franky, el cíborg, hacía su pose estrella.

-Ah es verdad- se pone colorado y baila haciendo el movimiento del pulpo con cara de tonto- pero no te creas que diciéndome súper me halagas, ¡cabrón! (~^/^) ~

Dentro del hoyo había un anciano vestido con una túnica azul marino. Luffy estira el brazo y saca al viejo del cráter causado por la caída. Enseguida, Chopper se pone a examinarlo y termina con un suspiro.

-Uf. Menos mal. Está bien. No tiene ni un solo hueso roto. Solo ha perdido el conocimiento.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que no tenga ni un rasguño después de semejante caída?- dice para sí Robín, la morena de ojos azules ya estaba otra vez diciendo cosas siniestras-. Tenemos que tener cuidado con él .Podría ser peligroso. Tal vez sea un marine de alto rango que venga a capturarnos, puede que sea el nuevo almirante.

-¡¿EEHHH?! ¡EL NUEVO ALMIRANTE! -dijeron Usopp y Chopper a la misma vez totalmente horrorizados- p-por f-favor Robin-san no digas cosas tan terroríficas- se habían escondido detrás del gran cuerpo del cíborg.

-Fufufu.

-¡No es cosa para reírse! ¡Robin!- gritaba Chopper.

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer… -mira al renito de reojo y sonrie ''inocentemente''-Choooppeeeer…-el chico cogió al renito y lo utilizó como escudo- protégeme, porfa.

-¿EH? ¡Y una mierda!

Mientras la tripulación discutía sobre qué hacer con el recién llegado, en otra parte de la playa...

-¡AAUH! ¿Eh?-mientras, el viejo se despertó. Lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul. Se incorporó y miró alrededor-¿Dónde estoy?-se gira y ve la insignia pirata ondeando en lo más alto del Sunny. Él sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía esa Jolly Roger. Su expresión pasó de la modorra y la confusión, al más terrorífico de los terrores perdiendo el sentido por el camino. Acabó con los ojos en blanco y espumarajos en la boca.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez lo primero que vieron sus ojos no fue el cielo azul, sino la cara de un joven sonriente. Al contrario de lo que cabe esperar de esta visión, el anciano no sintió la tranquilidad de encontrarse con un rostro amable. Todo lo contrario. Un escalofrío le recorrió el espinazo al reconocer esa cara. Rápidamente recopilo toda la información que tenia sobre aquel sujeto:"Mugiwara, Monkey D. Luffy, capitán de la tripulación de los sombreros de paja. Recompensa: 400.000.000 de beris. Responsable de los accidentes ocurridos en Enies Lobie, Impel Down y el cuartel general de la marina, sin contar con posteriores acontecimientos y otros que tendrían que llegar". En un intento desesperado por huir de esa situación, reculó dejando al chico con una expresión de desconcierto. No fue muy lejos, ya que topó con algo. Lo tocó y parecía un pie, subió por la pierna y rozó algo que hizo un ruido metálico al chocar con otros dos objetos semejantes."Espera. ¿¡TRES!? No podía ser otra persona que el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro. Recompensa: 120.000.000 de beris."Ante este nuevo descubrimiento, el viejo alzó la vista y se encontró cara a cara con un demonio.

-¡Por favor no me matéis!-dijo anteponiendo los brazos-¡Tengo oro! Llevaros lo que queráis, pero no me matéis.-rogó casi llorando.

– ¿Pero de qué estás hablando abuelo? No vamos a matarte. No pareces una mala persona. Oye Robin- hablo el capitán dirigiéndose a la arqueóloga-¿Tu sabes por qué actúa tan extraño este viejo?

-Fufufu. Este señor solo nos tiene miedo.-dijo divertida.

-¿Y por qué iba a tenernos miedo si no le hemos hecho nada?

-Está claro idiota. (-.-¿)-esta vez la que hablo fue Nami- Te has ganado una reputación que te precede y asustas a los demás. Aunque la verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes asustar con la cara de idiota que tienes en el cartel.

-He oiga señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?-habló Chopper tomando postura de medico.

-AAAHHH!¡Un mapache que habla!-gritó sacando los dientes.

-¡No soy un mapache soy un reno!-gritó sacando los dientes también.

-Am, vale. Entonces está bien.

– ¿Cómo que entonces está bien? -farfulló Usopp. -''Está claro que se ha golpeado la cabeza'' (=.= ¿)

-Oiga señor, -se acercó Brook al recién llegado- ¿De dónde ha caído?

-AAHHH!Un fantasmaaaa!-esta vez no solo sacó los dientes, ¡también los ojos!

-¿EEH? ¿Un fantasma?- Brook se giró nervioso a todos lados-¡¿dónde?! Me asustan los fantasmas!

-Ey, cabrones queréis dejar de asustar al pobre viejo?-Intervino Sanji- No veis que después de esa caída es normal que se altere con cosas raras?

-Hum- Zoro se giró al llegar el cocinero

-¿Qué significa ese "Hum" marimo?

-Significa que entonces no deberías enseñar tu cara por aquí "cejas rizadas".

-Atrévete te a repetir eso " cabeza de césped"-sus cabezas se chocaron y a ambos les saltaban chispas de los ojos.

-Lo diré las veces que me venga en gana "cocinero pervertido"

-Te vas a enterar ¡DIABLE JAMBLE!- Sanji giró a gran velocidad hasta que su pierna se puso al rojo vivo.

-Aquí te espero cocinillas-dijo esto último desenvainando las espadas.

Estos dos se pusieron a pelear, como de costumbre. Mientras, volviendo con el extraño caído del cielo...

-Y digame señor... ¿cuánto oro dijo que tenía? (฿ٮ฿)-a Nami ya se le había puesto mirada de beris.

-Oi, Oi (-.- ¿)-murmuró Usopp con desesperación.

– ¿Y dónde decía usted que vivía?-preguntó Franky.

* * *

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado . y no olviden comentar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**holaa^^ mina-san!**

**aqui les traigo el nuevo capi de mi historia.**

**espero que les guste y PORFAVOOOOR PLEASEEE S'IL VOUS PLAIT!(ya no me se mas XD)**

**comenten y decidme si os gusta o no, que aunque lo leais, yo quiero saber vuestra opinion.**

**bueno, nada mas . aqui les dejo la conti**

**pd:One Piece no me pertenece a mi, sino al genial y fantabuloso Eichiro Oda-sama, tan solo me pertenece la trama y los OC.**

* * *

Luffy cargaba a cuestas al anciano montaña arriba, mientras el resto de la tripulación los seguía. Llevaban todo el día caminando, porque Nami se había empeñado en llevar al ''pobre y desamparado anciano de vuelta a su casa para demostrarle que también había piratas amables como ellos'', aunque todo esto lo dijo con mirada de beri (฿ٮ฿). Ya recorrido la mitad de la altura de la montaña.

En la cima de un pico secundario de esta montaña, justo pasando ese recodo de ahí delante.- al girar en los árboles de más adelante vieron una pequeña cabaña con techo de paja y un poco cochambrosa (por no decir que se caía a cachos)-¡A que es preciosa!

Todos se detuvieron al llegar al pequeño prado donde se encontraba la casa. Usopp, al no estar muy seguro de lo que decía el viejo se dirigió a la navegante.

-_Oi Nami. A mí no me parece que este señor tenga ningún tesoro. ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este bosque?_ -se agarró el pecho como si le doliera-_Creo que tengo la enfermedad de siento-que-algo-malo-va-a-pasar-si-nos- quedamos-en-este-bosque._

_-Hay Usopp no seas tan negativo. ¡Seguro que tiene un gran tesoro escondido bajo tierra!-_esto último lo dijo con los ojos como beris. (฿ٮ฿)

-_A veces da miedo lo tacaña que puedes llegar a ser_ (=.=¿).

Luffy dejó en el suelo al viejo que se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña con impaciencia.

-¡Vamos entrad!- les invitó a pasar habiendo señas desde la puerta- tengo comida. Seguros que estáis hambrientos después de esa caminata.

-¡BIEN! ¡Comida!- Luffy salió corriendo hacia la puerta seguido de Chopper y Usopp. Luego se les unió Brook y Franky.

Afuera ya solo quedaban Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Robin.

-Tened cuidado- dijo Zoro mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-¿Eh?-Nami lo miró confundida- ¿Qué quieres decir Zoro?

-¿No lo has notado? Hay un aura extraña que envuelve a esta casa-y sin decir más, entró .

-El marimo ha confirmado lo que me temía- dijo Sanji lanzando una bocanada de humo al aire-¿también lo has notado Robin-chan?

-Si. La atmosfera aquí se siente más tensa.-se dirigió a la navegante-. Vamos, navegante-san.

-S-sí, vamos.

Entraron con precaución en la cabaña echando un último vistazo al camino por donde habían venido.

Dentro la atmosfera era festiva. Los chicos se estaban poniendo las botas y haciendo tonterías. La habitación donde se encontraban no era muy grande, lo suficiente para que cupiesen todos sin estorbarse mucho. La habitación estaba provista de una cama y alguna estantería que otra con objetos variados. En la otra punta de la habitación, había una puerta desde donde salía el anciano con platos y más platos de comida.

–Deje que le ayude-Sanji se había acercado a la puerta para ayudar al viejo, pero este se le puso en medio cortándole el paso. Se le veía algo nervioso-'' ¿Qué ocultará este viejo tras la puerta?''- se preguntó el joven algo escamado.

* * *

Terminaron de comer, El ambiente estaba más tranquilo. todos estaban charlando animadamente,(menos esos dos que siempre están peleando ¬¬ )Entonces, Robin lanzón una pregunta que supuso todos estaban esperando:

-Señor, ¿por qué nos ha traído hasta aquí?- en el momento que la pregunta fue lanzada, el murmullo jovial que hasta ahora reinaba, se transformó en un tenso silencio.

-P-por qué va a ser sino.(^^¿)Para agradeceros que me halláis salvado. Además, no suelo recibir muchas visitas en esta isla tan grande.

-No me refiero a eso- en todo momento Robin, lo miraba con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar en los labios-. Me refiero al porqué de que cayera desde aquí cuando nosotros llegamos, ¿por qué invitó a unos piratas desconocidos, que hasta esta mañana temía? y...¿ que hay tras esa puerta?

Hubo silencio que pareció eterno. La tensión se podía palpar y nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo.

-Bueno. La verdad es que…-el anciano se detuvo un segundo antes de seguir, sin saber muy bien se seguir hablando-. Necesito vuestra ayuda.

Todos se quedaron perplejos.

-Sé que no debería pedir un favor a personas que acabo de conocer y mucho menos a piratas que no me deben nada. Pero… mi casa me dijo que ustedes me ayudarían ¡y me lanzó hacia la playa!

-¡¿CÓMOOOO?! ¡¿Qué la casa le dijo QUÉÉÉ?!

-Para que me entendáis, por favor, seguidme.-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del fondo. Todos se levantaron y siguieron al hombrecito con recelo- este es el alma de mi casa.

Habían entrado en una habitación oscura tenuemente iluminada con una luz azulada que provenía del suelo. En él, habían dibujado unos extraños símbolos que se movían girando respecto el centro de una gran circunferencia. En el centro se formaron unas palabras.

''HAS TARDADO MUCHO, IBUKI''

-L-lo siento Rei- se echó al suelo e hizo una reverencia como disculpa-. Pero he traído a esos piratas que me pediste. ¿estás segura de que estas personas lo encontraran?

-¡Cómo mola! ¡La casa le habla al viejo! Shishishi- Luffy estaba emocionado, con estrellitas en los ojos y todo.

-L-la casa e-está embrujada- Nami estaba pálida como la pared- ¡Usopp protégeme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿c-como se supone que tengo que hacerlo?-apuntaba al suelo con su tirachinas cargado y listo, aunque… le temblaban las piernas-Ya se. -mira al renito de reojo-Choooppeeer.-cogió al renito y lo volvió a usar de escudo.

-¿Eh? ¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡No! ¡No quiero! Déjame ir¡Ya es la segunda vez en un día!.¡Brook! ¡Ayúdame! ¿¡eh!?- miro al esqueleto y estaba tomando una taza de tranquilamente- ¿pero qué haces?

-Las situaciones de estrés me alteran la presión arterial y es malo para mi salud, aunque los esqueletos no tenemos de eso, ¡Yohohoho!

-¿Queréis calmaros de una vez?-la voz de Zoro hizo silencio en la sala-escuchemos lo que el viejo nos tiene que decir.

* * *

**aqui termino por hoy, ¿que sera lo que el viejo Ibuki tiene que decir?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno... po aqui otra vez ^^.**

**Todavia no se si a mi ordenador no les llega o que se yo, pero...**

**EOOOOOO ¿REVIEWS?**

**N3C3S170 4LGUN0 P4R4 M071V4RM3!**

**mmm... jeje^^¿ sorry, a veces se me va la pinza, pues nada másdisclaimer: no es mio One piece sino blablabla...**

**amm en este capi pongo algo que tiene que ver con la serie de Avatar, pero recuerdo que es un fanfic de One Piece. Si sale algo de avatar es por falta de inspiracion jejeXD y como es OBVIO, tampoco me pertenece Avatar.**

**Bueno, os dejo con el Capi**

* * *

-¡Cómo mola! ¡La casa le habla al viejo! Shishishi- Luffy estaba emocionado, con estrellitas en los ojos y todo.

-L-la casa e-está embrujada- Nami estaba pálida como la pared- ¡Usopp protégeme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿c-como se supone que tengo que hacerlo?-apuntaba al suelo con su tirachinas cargado y listo, aunque… le temblaban las piernas-Ya se. -mira al renito de reojo-Choooppeeer.-cogió al renito y lo volvió a usar de escudo.

¿Eh? ¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡No! ¡No quiero! Déjame ir¡Ya es la segunda vez en un día!.¡Brook! ¡Ayúdame! ¿¡eh!?- miro al esqueleto y estaba tomando una taza de tranquilamente- ¿pero qué haces?

-Las situaciones de estrés me alteran la presión arterial y es malo para mi salud, aunque los esqueletos no tenemos de eso, ¡Yohohoho!

-¿Queréis calmaros de una vez?-la voz de Zoro hizo silencio en la sala-escuchemos lo que el viejo nos tiene que decir.

* * *

En cierta casa de cierto pueblo, una chica de unos 17 años de pelo moreno, largo y rizado, estaba sentada frente al ordenador. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y una sudadera vieja, ya algo gastada. Encendió el portátil y abrió un nuevo documento de texto:

'5/6/2014 Querido diario:

Yo nunca he escrito un diario, pero... aquí estamos. Mi terapeuta a creído conveniente que haga un diario para tenerme controlada, porque cree que tengo un trastorno antisocial o algo de eso. Ella no lo entiende. ¡Si no me junto con los demás no es porque yo sea antisocial! Es solo que me aburre estar con las personas. Todo es demasiado artificial y forzado para mí y cuando estoy con ''mis amigos'' me siento atrapada y fuera de lugar. Bueno, empecemos. Primero me presentaré y hablaré un poco de mi y de mi entorno, y luego, las chorradas de lo que he hecho en todo el día.

Mi nombre es Juliet, pero mis amigos me llaman Juli. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo era pequeña y no pudieron identificarlos. El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos es una cadenita que llevaba cuando me rescataron con mi nombre en él. Tengo 17 años y vivo con mis padres de acogida en una barriada para ricos. La verdad es que lo que se dice vivir con ellos, no vivo. Ellos viven en la ciudad todo el año, viajando de un lado para otro.

Esta es su casa de verano, y solo vienen cuando están de vacaciones. Es una casa muy grande y muy bonita, con piscina y todo (la verdad, es la parte que más me gusta). Yo vivo aquí sola el resto del año, es un poco solitario pero no me importa. No me falta de nada, ya que los Johnson me mandan dinero todos los meses, además aquí tengo a mis amigos. Bueno, amigos. Más bien, conocidos. Aquí soy la rarita del pueblo, aunque no me importa mucho.

Mi ocupación diaria se restringe a ir al instituto, comer y dormir. El resto del tiempo lo gasto en mi hobby: ¡los mangas y animes! (XD ) ¡Los adoro! Me podría llevar una eternidad con ellos, sobre todo los que tienen como temas la amistad y la libertad. ¡Me encantaría ser libre para hacer lo que quisiera! Poder navegar por los mares o viajar constantemente de un pueblo a otro para escapar de la rutina. ¡Ah… eso sería maravilloso! Si solamente hubiera nacido mil años antes, a lo mejor podría haber experimentado un poco de aquel mundo. Ya sabes, cuando todavía existían maestros de los elementos y todavía existía el avatar. Antes si que si podía disfrutar del mundo y de la naturaleza. Ahora, con tanta tecnología y tantas fábricas ni siquiera podemos ver las estrellas por la noche. Por eso, mi sitio favorito en el mundo es un parquecito que hay en una colina a las afueras del pueblo. No es muy grande, pero lo suficiente para poder respirar aire puro. Me encantan las tardes de verano llevarme el portátil y sentarme en lo alto de la colina o subida en un árbol lejos de la gente cuando hay alguna parejita feliz en la colina. (¡Puaj! Enserio. ¿No pueden hacer eso en otra parte?)

Bueno, esta mañana me levanté, desayuné y al instituto. Como no hicimos nada interesante, me lo salto.

Terminé al medio día y comí macarrones con tomate en un restaurante italiano cera de mi casa (deliciosos, por cierto. Me encanta comer en Toni´s XD). Después de comer fui a casa. esta semana, como María,la asistenta, estaba de vacaciones, limpié un poco lo que es mi cuarto, porque la verdad daba pena verlo(^^¿). Me senté e hice los deberes. cuando ya terminé del todo, tooo rayaaa con filo, me puse a leer Fairy Tail, porque estoy esperando a que estrenen los nuevos capis de One Piece. Finalmente, estoy aquí sentada escribiendo esta mierd… mmm ¿miercoles?, no no. Hoy es martes, jeje. Este MARAVILLOSO trabajo extra(como si no tuviera ya bastante ¬¬) que no tengo nada de ganas de hacer.

¡Am! Se me olvidaba. La tía esta me dijo que pusiera lo que sentía hacia las personas de mi entorno:

Señor y señora Johnson: muy agradecida por todo.

Compañeros de clase: Muy simpáticos algunos, pero me relaciono lo justo con ellos.

Profesores: Aunque les hago un poco la pelota. XD...¿NO SE PODRÍAN CAER POR LAS ESCALERAS?

Leticia, Nadia, Débora: a veces las quiero y otras las quiero matar pero eso son las amigas ¿no?

Bárbara: la odio, enserio, ¿qué problema tiene esa zorra conmigo? Mandaría a ella y a sus secuaces de Pijolandia a la selva más profunda para que se la coman los mosquitos y mueran de alguna enfermedad rara incurable mientras todavía gritan: _¡Oh... Se me han estropeado las uña! ¡Mi pelo! ¿Cómo tengo el pelo? ¡Necesito una sesión de spa insofacto!_ ¡Es ipso facto! Puta repipi remilgada. Aprueba gracias a que se tira a todos los profesores del instituto

Carlos: Bueno, él…'

De pronto se oye un ruido en la terraza, como si alguien hubiera caído en la piscina.

¿Pero qué…?-cogió un paraguas que tenía a mano y salió a la terraza con cuidado.

* * *

**he resubido el capi, porque no me di cuenta de que habia publicado mas de la cuenta**

**GOMEN!**

**Es que sino, el otro se queda cortito jeje^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLAA ^^ hoy estoy muy contenta, por fin tengo un review (TT^TT). gracias por el coment m(_ _)m seas quien seas guest, y tranqui, que todavia queda para rato jeje.**

**pues lo de siempre: disclaimer, ni one piece ni ninguna otra cosa que no seas mio me pertenece(Of course)**

**y nada mas**

**disfrutad!**

* * *

POV JULI:

Escuché un ruido en la piscina y me levanté como movida por un resorte. Me giré alrededor para ver que podría coger para protegerme y vi un paraguas en un rincón. No lo pensé dos veces. Cogí el paraguas y salí corriendo de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras como un rallo y llegué a la puerta de la cocina, me asomé con cuidado y vi que la puerta que daba a la terraza estaba cerrada. Despacio, llegué hasta ella y la abrí poco a poco. Salí a la terraza con el paraguas en ristre, pero no había nadie. '' ¿Qué extraño? Juraría que había oído algo. '' Pensé. Anduve hasta el borde de la piscina y me asome.

-¡Dios mío! -¡En la piscina había un hombre que se estaba ahogando!-¡Aguante! ¡Ahora le saco!- me quite los zapatos y me tiré al agua. El pobre se estaba inconsciente y se ahogaría si no lo sacaba de ahí. Nadé hasta él y lo cogí por la cintura. ''dios mío. Pesa un montón''. Logre llegar al bordillo y agarrarme a él. Subí como pude y luego tiré de él hasta que lo saqué del agua-. Bien… ah…ah ya…tengo algo… interesante que escribir en mi diario.-me senté para recuperar el aliento y miré por primera vez al desconocido. Estaba boca abajo pero podría decir aquí y en la Luna que era un friki. Tenía unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegaban por la rodilla, una camisa roja y una cinta amarilla alrededor de la cintura. Y, la joya de la corona: un sombrero de paja ajado en la cabeza. Seguro que si le daba la vuelta tendría una X dibujada en el pecho. '' ¿Por qué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas? Es un friki nivel cosplay. Por dios, ¿a quién se le ocurre ir por ahí disfrazado de Luffy?''

Le di la vuelta al desconocido y vi si todavía respiraba. Le puse la mano sobre la boca y noté que tenía aliento. ''menos mal, solo está inconsciente''. Lo inspeccioné de arriba abajo. Había que reconocerlo, el disfraz estaba muy currado, y las cicatrices en la cara y el pecho parecían reales, pero… no, no pueden ser reales, ¿o sí? Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tocar la cicatriz del ojo que tanto identificaba a Luffy y la marca que le dejó Akainu, uno de los almirantes, cuando perdió a su hermano Ace. Alargué la mano para tocarle la cicatriz de la cara, pero nada más hacer contacto con mis dedos, el desconocido se despertó.

-¡Ah!-grité y me aparté corriendo hasta dónde había dejado el paraguas y le apunté con él-. ¿qui-quién eres?

-¿Ah?-el desconocido se incorporó y miro a su alrededor y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Quién eres?-repetí.

-¿Yo?-se señaló con el pulgar y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Soy Monkey D Luffy, encantado.

-Monkey D…-no pude evitarlo-Hahaha ¡Hahahaha! ¡Venga ya! ¡No me hagas reír!- me reí como no me había reído desde hacía tiempo- ¿El golpe te ha afectado a la cabeza o qué? ¡Hahaha!- el desconocido me miró como diciendo ¿Dónde está la gracia?-¡Venga ya! Enserio, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Yo soy Luffy. Y no sé que tiene tanta gracia-me miro sin entender por qué me estaba riendo.

-Ya, claro. Y ahora no me dirás que quieres ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas.- Yo todavía me estaba riendo por dentro y me había acercado un poco más a ese chico, aunque todavía con el paraguas en la mano.

-Pues, sí. – se cruzó de brazos y lo dijo completamente convencido

-Y tu barco es el Thousand Sunny, ¿verdad?

-SIP- me contestó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y no me digas que quieres que te ayude a buscar a los chicos?

¿Enserio que harías eso por mí?-abrió mucho los ojos, tal como lo haría Luffy y sonrió de la misma forma-¡Gracias!

-Oye, para ya la broma. Si te han mandado los de mi clase para reírse de mí, ya te puedes ir.-estaba harta de estas bromas. Hace poco se enteraron de que yo era una ''friki'', y desde entonces se han estado metiendo conmigo de broma, pero como se haya enterado Bárbara…, seguro que esa asquerosa niña mimada haría una cosa así para burlarse de mí delante de toda la clase- Le puedes decir a Bárbara y su grupito de lameculos que me lo he tragado como una tonta. Pero vete de una vez. Tengo cosas que hacer-me alejé y de la piscina en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Espera! Dime por lo menos cómo vuelvo al barco- lo mire. Aquello ya empezaba a cansarme.

-Oye, no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Como no te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía.-La broma se estaba pasando de graciosa. Me giré para ir a la cocina para coger el teléfono, pero antes de pasar el umbral, me agarró el hombro. '' Este tío sí que me está hartando''-¡¿Pero qué te crees que estas…?!- me giré y no lo vi detrás de mí, ¡Sino que su brazo se había ES-TI-RA-DO!

Eso es lo último que recuerdo.


	6. Chapter 6

**holaa ^^**

**bueno, pues hoy vengo con un nuevo capi. estoy un poco depre T^T: ¡Donde estan los reviwes! enserio, los necesito para motivarme, si esto sigue asi, lo mas seguro es que deje de publicar, porque de escribir no paro, je, ni hablar. Solo necesito que me digais si os gusta ¡Nada mas! y asi po... yo me animo y publico mas rapido. asi k ... **

**¿REVIEWS? **

**DISCLAIMER: ni one piece ni avatar si sale algo en el capi, me pertenece (falta de ideas ,jeje)**

* * *

-¡Espera! Dime por lo menos cómo vuelvo al barco- lo mire. Aquello ya empezaba a cansarme.

-Oye, no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Como no te vayas de mi casa ahora mismo voy a llamar a la policía.-La broma se estaba pasando de graciosa. Me giré para ir a la cocina para coger el teléfono, pero antes de pasar el umbral, me agarró el hombro. '' Este tío sí que me está hartando''-¡¿Pero qué te crees que estas…?!- me giré y no lo vi detrás de mí, ¡Sino que su brazo se había ES-TI-RA-DO!

-Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

-Hey… ¿me oyes?- escuchaba una voz en la negrura que me llamaba… Poco a poco intenté abrir los ojos y la luz del sol empezó a pasar a través de mis párpados. Entreví una figura que me resultaba extrañamente familiar ''Luffy''-pensé-''seguro que estoy soñando''. Intenté dormirme otra vez. En aquella oscuridad se estaba muy a gusto-. Hey… ¡Hey!- la voz me llamaba con más impaciencia, pero yo no quería despertar…

-¡SPLASH!

De pronto sentí algo frío en la cara y abrí los ojos rápidamente. El sol me encandiló por unos momentos y me cubrí la cara para poder ver mejor. Con esto me di cuenta de que tenía la cara mojada. Me incorporé poco a poco. Estaba soñolienta y me dolía la cabeza.

-¡Menos mal que despertaste!

Me giré rápidamente hacia del lugar que procedía esa voz tan familiar. Entonces lo vi. Lo vi y me acordé de todo de golpe. El friki en la piscina, la extraña conversación que tuvimos, que se le estiro el brazo… '' Un momento… ¡El brazo se le había estirado!''

-¡Ahhhhh!- me alejé todo lo que pude de ese tipo, hasta que di contra la pared- ¡¿Se puede saber quien coño eres tú?!- estaba hiperventilando y me temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? ¿Tienes pérdidas de memoria o algo así? - el chico me miro con cara de no saber muy bien que pasaba y juraría que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-¡Ya te dije quien soy! ¡Yo soy Monkey d. Luffy!

-Monkey D.… ¿Luffy?-yo estaba un ''poco'' en shock.

-Si…-asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza. Esperando a que me tranquilizara.

-¿El Luffy que busca el One Piece?-yo cada vez estaba menos confusa

-SIP.

-¿El que quiere ser el Rey de los Pirata?

-SIP.- no sé por qué, pero cada vez que lo mencionaba sonreía.

-Glup…-tragué saliva.

-Ahora iba a hacer la pregunta definitiva. Si era mentira me relajaría. Pero: '' Si es verdad…, el de verdad no dudaría en hacer una demostración, y si es verdad…''. Tenía sudores fríos que me recorrían la espalda. Así que no lo pende más y lo dije:

¿Y…y…- esos ojos negros me miraban profundamente instándome amenazadoramente que hablara. Decidí soltarlo todo de un tirón. – eresunhombredegoma?

-¡Pues claro! – se pellizcó el moflete y se lo estiró por lo menos treinta centímetros.- comí la gomu gomu no mi y ahora soy un hombre de goma ¡Shishishishi!

. . .

Estábamos uno frente al otro. Luffy seguía con la mejilla estirada y sonreía. Yo…, bueno. Yo estaba en estado de shock. Tenía la mandíbula desencajada y abría mucho los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Estaba enfrente de un personaje de ficción, uno al que además admiraba y además no era un sueño, porque… no lo era, ¿o sí? Me pellizco un moflete a ver si a mí también se me estiraba la cara.

-¡Auch!-me acaricie la mejilla'' no estoy soñando, ¡Esto duele un huevo!''. Dirigí la mirada al sujeto que tenía enfrente. Había una cosa que desde hacía mucho quería hacer. Así que avancé entrecerrando los ojos para fijar el objetivo. 'Tengo que hacerlo, ahora o nunca''.

-E-ey. ¿Por qué pones esa cara tan rara?- Luffy la veía acercarse rápidamente y que ya la tenía encima. Se le quedó mirando a la cara un tiempo… le puso las manos en la cara y…agarró los cachetes y estiró. ¡¿Pedo gue hazez?!(¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-¡Aiiiii¡- estaba totalmente feliz. Estiraba la piel de Luffy hacia todos los ángulos. ¡Estaba disfrutando muchísimo!- ¡Yo tenía razón! No tienes para nada tacto de goma =3!¡Hacía mucho que quería hacer esto! Hihihi.

-¡Oi oi! ¡Zuedtameeee!

-¡Oh! Perdona.-lo dejé en paz y le tendí la mano- me llamo Juliet, un placer.

-Shishishi. ¡Eres muy rara!- ella se sonrojó. Eso viniendo de un hombre que se estira era un cumplido- ¡Pero me gustas!- me dio la mano y lo invite a comer algo.

-¿Quieres comer una hamburguesa?

-¿Hamburguesa? ¿Eso qué es?

-Es como un bocadillo que lleva lechuga, tomate, cebolla, queso y carne.-sabía que tenía que dejar lo de la carne hasta el final, porque…

-¡CARNE! SI, SI. ¡DAME UNA DE ESAS JAMON-PESAS!- se puso a saltar de un lado a otro al oír lo de la carne.

-Sabía que te gustaría la idea. ¡Y es HAM-BUR-GE-SA!

* * *

**bueno , que os parece ¿merece un review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola ^^**

**se que he tardado un poco, pero... HE VUELTO! (^_ ^)**

**Yue, tranqui que yo sigo y eso solo fue SPM ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta y a tope de energia!**

**DISCLAIMER: ni one piece ni ningun otro aspecto que recuerde a otra serie, me pertenece**

* * *

-¿Quieres comer una hamburguesa?

-¿Hamburguesa? ¿Eso qué es?

-Es como un bocadillo que lleva lechuga, tomate, cebolla, queso y carne.-sabía que tenía que dejar lo de la carne hasta el final, porque…

-¡CARNE! SI, SI. ¡DAME UNA DE ESAS JAMON-PESAS!- se puso a saltar de un lado a otro al oír lo de la carne.

-Sabía que te gustaría la idea. ¡Y es HAM-BUR-GE-SA!

* * *

Fuimos a la cocina y le preparé todas las que tenía en el congelador –por cierto, las hamburguesas son caseras

(^–^) –.

Ya iba por la décima hamburguesa que engullía y yo estaba embobada mirando como se le hinchaban los carrillos mientras se metía una hamburguesa detrás de otra en la boca. La verdad era bastante cómico. (Fu fu fu ^–^)

-Mode, pof cedto (Olle, por cierto)-glup-. Antes me dijiste que si yo quería que me ayudarías a buscar a los demás. ¿Podrías ayudarme ahora?

-¿A-a-hora?(o_o)

-¡Sí! Cuando el viejo ese nos trajo aquí, nos lanzo en una bola que brillaba, pero chocamos con un barco volador y nos separamos.

-¿Eh?- por mi cabeza en un segundo pasaron miles de imágenes: como venían en esa ''esfera brillante'' y chocaban con el barco volador (avión) y cada uno se separaba y caía en un sitio diferente-. Entonces…-empecé a imaginar que habría pasado con los otros. Nami seguro que estaría bien, aunque llamará un poco la atención si va por ahí usando el top del biquini. Con Robin no creo que haya ningún problema, es demasiado lista, pero… ¿y si Sanji se pone a perseguir a las chicas? ¿Y si Usopp se pone a hacer tonterías? ¡¿Y si Zoro se pone a cortarlo todo?! ¡Por no hablar del esqueleto viviente, del cíborg gigante y del reno parlante!

( '-' )

(o_o)

(O_O)

\- ¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿cup pafa? pe af pefpo padiga (¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto pálida)- lo agarré de la manga y salí corriendo de la cocina- ¡Olle! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?

-A buscar a los demás.- ''espero que no sea tarde para evitar el desastre (TwT)

-¡Qué bien! Yujuu.

* * *

JUEVES: 5 / 6 / 2.014 17:30 A LAS AFUERAS DE UNA GRAN CIUDAD

\- ¡Estoy cansado! Y hace mucho calor...

Llevábamos dos horas caminando sobre el asfalto caliente andado de un sitio para el otro. Ya habíamos recorrido dos manzanas preguntando por cada casa si habían visto algo extraño cerca. Y en la última, un viejo panzón y malhumorado, al que habíamos despertado de su siesta, empezó a tirarnos todo lo que pillaba a mano. Total, que aquí estamos sentados a la sombra de un árbol esmirriado, enfrente de un gran bloque de apartamentos. Se podía apreciar cómo la temperatura del asfalto hacía que se distorsionara la imagen de los pocos coches que pasaban por ahí

\- Luffy...- lo llamé con la boca sedienta- ¿No podrías usar el kenbunshoku haki para encontrarlos?

\- Podría si están lo suficiente cerca. Pero..., ¡Ahora tengo tanto calor y TANTA sed! Que no los sentiría ni aunque pasaran por delante mía.

Nos quedamos un rato recostados contra el banco eché la cabeza atrás para apoyarla mejor. La verdad es que ese bloque era muy alto, podría tener unos 10 pisos. " Me pregunto cuántos escalones tendrá" esa era una manía mía. Contar los escalones de los edificios. "Puede que mas de cien... o de doscientos"

\- Creo que el calor me está afectando- me puse una mano en la frente para que el reflejo del sol en las ventanas más altas no me hiciera daño en los ojos. Había algo en uno de los balcones del último piso. Parecía una manta, no no no. Más bien parecía una planta muy frondosa, como un pequeño arbolillo, incluso podía diferenciar una rama de entre la mata de ¿hojas?. No parecen hojas. Tienen un color muy oscuro. Cogí el teléfono y abrí la cámara. La dirigí hasta ''eso'' , puse el zoom al máximo e hice una foto. Se veía algo borrosa, pero después de aplicar unos cuantos filtros...- ¡OI! ¡LUFFY! ¡Rápido, despierta!- lo zarandee de un lado a otro hasta que reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- ¡Mira!- le enseñé la foto que había hecho.

-¡Eh!- se había sorprendido tanto como yo y miraba a la cámara con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- ¿Vamos?- me levanté y me dirigí hacia el edificio

-¡Umm!-asintió- ¡Qué bien!. Shishishi.-se levantó y corrió detrás de mí.

* * *

**jejeje bueno, merece un review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**holaa^^**

**esta semana estoy muy contenta ^^**

**gracias a Caigdimo y a Alice k. W por comentar. me alegra de que a ambas os guste Juli XD. La verdad es que no me quebre mucho la cabeza y la acabe haciendo paracida a mi (^^¿)jeje. **

**yo tambien pienso que los que llaman mas la atencion, pero no sé por qué, pero la idea de un Zoro perdido en un mundo extraño se me hace mas terrorífica( seguro que corta todo lo que vea por el camino ¬¬)**

**bueno pues el disclaimer como siempre: nada que no me pertenezca es mio, jeje, obio que me refiero a one piece y sus personajes, y si sale algo de avaar,, que como dije en otro cap es porque me faltaron ideas para hacerlo, pero no se si en este ca sale algo( me parece una tonteria decirlo en todos los cap pero bueno...)**

**pues ya esta! y ahora disfrutad del fic. ¿Que sera lo que han visto en la foto? fufufu...(#^·^#)**

* * *

TOC TOC TOC.  
La puerta se abrió y salió una señora en bata con cara de vinagre. Tenía el móvil en la mano y parecía algo alterada.

\- ¿Sí...?¿Qué queréis?

\- Emm... ¿Por casualidad hay un chico en su terraza?(^^¿)

\- ¿¡SOIS AMIGOS DE ESE DELINCUENTE!?¿¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!?

\- Sí, lo sentimos mucho. Es que aquí el tonto de mi hermano-dije agarrando a Luffy del brazo. Dijo algo como ''¿Eh?'', le di un pellizco en el brazo para indicarle que me siguiera el juego- y de su amigo, el chico de su terraza, hicieron una apuesta, pero parece que nuestro amigo se sintió mal por el calor y creo que ahora no se podrá mover mucho. ¿Podemos recoger a nuestro amigo e irnos? No le molestaremos más.

\- Sí. Pasad. ¡Llevároslo de aquí y no volváis por aquí nunca más!

\- Sí señora, lo sentimos mucho.

Pasamos al balcón y allí estaba.

\- ¡LUFFY!

\- ¡USOPP!- los dos se abrazaron.-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

\- Bueno, pues veras. Estaba el gran capitán Usopp...

\- Sí, sí corta el rollo- le corté- . Las explicaciones luego.

Los cogí a cada uno de una oreja y salimos de allí.

\- ¡Oi, oi! ¡Luffy!¿Quién es esta? Auch...

\- ¡Hey!¡Juli! ¿Por qué me agarras a mí también?

\- ¡Me tenéis harta los dos! ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre apostar a escalar un edificio de 10 pisos?!- ya estábamos en la puerta y me volví aún con esos dos cogidos por la oreja-. Lo siento mucho señora, de verdad que no volverá a ocurrir, ¿verdad chicos?- los solté para que se pudieran incorporar.

\- Siii...-contestaron los dos a la vez agachando la cabeza.

\- ¡Y asegúrate de atar bien corto a ese hermano tuyo y a su amigo!-dicho esto nos cerró las puertas en las narices.

-Bueno... ¡Todo ha ido bien!- dije yo con una sonrisa- Vámonos a por el próximo.

Empecé a andar hacia el ascensor y una vez dentro, ya pude relajarme un poco. Ese teatrillo había sido un poco estresante. Los dos me miraban como a un bicho raro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Eh... Nada, nada-se apresura a contestar Usopp-. Por cierto Luffy. ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¡Am! Ella es Juli. Me ha ayudado a encontrarte utilizando un aparato misterioso.

\- ¿Y no es peligrosa?-''¿¡Eeh!?''pensaba yo para mí.

\- No, tranquilo. Está un poco loca, pero es buena persona.

\- ¡¿Cómo que estoy un poco loca?!-inspiré para relajarme. En ese momento las pertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos a la calle- A ver, tenemos que seguir buscando a los otros. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de continuar?-Usopp levanta la mano. Dime Usopp.

\- Solo tengo una. ¡¿Dónde demonios estamos?!

\- Haber como te lo explico... Ya no estáis en el Grand Line, ni en la Red Line, ni en ninguno de los otros mares. Estáis en otro mundo. Posiblemente esa bola de luz os trajo hasta aquí.

\- Am... Creo que lo pillo un poco. Por cierto...¿dónde están los demás?

\- L-los de-más...-empecé a sudar y a ponerme pálida. Si todo eso lo había formado solo uno de ellos, y precisamente el menos llamativo...- ¡No quiero ni pensar en lo que estarán haciendo los demás! (TwT)

\- ¿Lo ves ? Te dije que era divertida. Shishishi.

\- La verdad es que no entiendo mucho lo que está pasando. Creo que tengo la enfermedad de esto-me-da-muy-mala-espina-y-algo-malo-va-a-pasa.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Que no decaiga el ánimo!

\- ¡Pero si tú eres la que está peor!

\- Si...-''Pero es que ustedes no os dais cuentas de lo que podría pasar en este mundo si alguien se enterara de que habéis llegado¬¬. Seria toda una conmoción social que un grupo de personajes ''ficticios'' llegaran a nuestro mundo. Por si ya no causan suficientes problemas en estando su mundo (TwT) ''-. Am, se me olvidaba una cosa. Usopp-lo llamé con la mano.

-''No me fio ni un pelo de ella ¬¬'' ¿Sí?

-Ni se te ocurra usarlo.

\- ¿El qué?

-Tu kabuto. Podrías ir a la cárcel si no tienes cuidado. Además, las cosas no funcionan como en vuestro mundo. Si veo una planta gigante creciendo de la nada, o un brazo o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo más larga de lo normal-dije mirando a Luffy-. Yo misma me encargaré de ustedes. ¿Queda claro?#¬¬

\- S-sí- dijeron saludando a lo militar.

-_ Da miedo. ¿Verdad, Luffy?_-susurraban entre ellos.

\- _Terrorífica_\- asintió con la cabeza.

\- Os oigo perfectamente- mire para atrás y estaban sonriendo ''¡Qué par!''- ¡Bueno, hemos llegado! Esta es la calle comercial. Lo más seguro es que encontremos a alguien aquí.

– _Y yo ya sé a quién_¬¬- dijo para sí Usopp.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– ¿Yo?Nada,nada jeje

– Bueno, no importa.-pero entonces me acordé de una cosa que quería preguntarle. Me paré y nos acercamos a un árbol para estar a la sombra. Todavía hacía demasiado calor.- Oh, por cierto, ¿qué demonios hacías en el balcón de un tercer piso?

– Je je, después de todo eres una fan del genial CAPITÁN USOPP.(^3^)

– Nada de eso.¬¬- pero él siguió con su cuento.

– Bueno, pues veras…-se aclaró la garganta y empezó a contarnos lo que le había pasado. "Seguro que es trola" pensé.- El genial Capitán Usopp llegó volando en una esfera de luz. De pronto, un monstruo volador gigante me atacó e intentó comerme, pero el valeroso Capitán Usopp, que a nada le teme, le hizo frente. El monstruo huyó despavorido de mi fiero ataque, pero se ve que ese malnacido tenía secuaces por todos lados, porque no se hubo ido el monstruo gigante, cuando apareció una maquina voladora que seguro era conducida por los adoradores de ese monstruo, tenía una gran hélice que giraba muy rápido y unos largos ganchos con los que me atrapó por el asa de mi bolsa. Pero si creía ese monstruo que eso sobraba para capturar al gran Capitán Usopp, la llevaba clara. Me liberé rápidamente de su agarre, pero acabé en una celda custodiada por medusa, que con solo mirarte a los ojos es capaz de petrificarte.

– ¡Wow! ¡ Increíble Usopp! (*0*)

– Si es verdad… es trola pero es una buena historia.-"Así que cuando chocaron con el avión, se enganchó a un helicóptero y acabo en el balcón de esa señora¬¬. Bueno, aunque sea trola es increíble que siga vivo, pero claro, ¡Esta gente no es normal!(^^¿)"

– ¡No es trola! ¡Es una de las grandes aventuras del capitán Usopp!

– Si, si. Lo que tu digas- seguí caminado, porque solo teníamos a un miembro de la tripulación."Porfis, Dios… ¡Que no la líen!(T^T)"

* * *

**no olviden dejar sus reviews! me hace muy feliz saber que opinan ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**holaa mina^^**

**lo primero: GOMENN! se que he estado un tiempo sin publica, pero con la calor me da la pereza~(—3—)**

**lo segundo: aqui traigo un nuevo capi y gracias caigdimo , la verdad es que ya tenia pensado como encontrar a llos demas, pero hecha un vistazo donde encuentran a Nami, jeje**

**y por ultimo el disclaimer: BAH PASO DE EL, ya lo he puesto en los capis anteriores y me da pereza.**

* * *

Estuvimos un rato dando vueltas y entre los dos aguantábamos a Luffy para que no se pasara con los puestos de comida ambulantes. Había mucha gente y todos iban a su rollo. Eso estaba bien, así sería más fácil que estos dos pasen desapercibido. Luffy nos llevó a rastras a un puesto de perritos calientes. Llevábamos así toda la tarde. Mientras no hubiera comida de por medio, era relativamente fácil controlar a Luffy, que solo se paraba a ver los escaparates de vez en cuando, cuando algo le llamaba la atención, pero cuando encontrábamos una cafetería o un puesto de comida o cualquier lugar con comida… ¡era un querer y no poder! Y allí íbamos otra vez…

– ¡Juli! Cómprame uno de esos.

– Ya te he dicho que no tengo más dinero.

– Pero… ¡Tienen tan buena pinta…!(*q*)

De pronto, escuchamos unas voces de una tienda cercana. Al parecer una clienta estaba peleando con el dependiente.

– Le digo señorita que no puedo hacerle un descuento del 90%. (^^¿)

– ¡Y yo le digo que solo un treinta es muy poco!- al aparecer al pobre dependiente le estaban dando lo suyo.

Me daba pena, y tenía curiosidad por saber quién era esa mujer. Así que entré en la tienda con Usopp y Luffy detrás. La tienda tenía ropa colorida por todas partes, y la verdad no era de la más barata que se podía encontrar. Toda la tienda estaba en silencio y solo se escuchaba a la mujer exigirle al dependiente un mayor descuento.

– L-lo siento señorita, pero… pero… esta moneda, n-no la aceptamos.(^^¿)

– ¿Cómo que no la aceptáis? Esto ya es el colmo.

Todos los clientes estaban en silencio, y localicé el mostrador detrás de un montón de ropa y de una chica pelirroja.

– Lo sabía. Sabía que estaría por aquí ¬¬.- Usopp estaba hablando por lo bajo, pero yo me enteré perfectamente, y estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

– ¡NAMI! ¡Hey! ¡Oi! ¡Nami!- y Luffy tan disimulado como siempre jeje…

Salieron corriendo hacia ella y yo me quede con una sonrisa tonta al ver que toda la tienda se me quedaba mirando. Me apresuré a ir detrás de aquellos dos.

De pronto la chica dejaba de acosar al dependiente y empezaba a hablar con dos recién llegados. Y poco a poco la gente volvía a sus compras

Cuando llegué, me asomé y el pobre hombre estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared

– ¡Luffy, Usopp! Menos mal, ya somos cuatro, ahora solo queda encontrar a los otros.

– ¿Cuatro?- pregunto n confundido Luffy. A ver, el pobre muy listo no es, pero sabe contar hasta cuatro.

– Sí. Robin estaba conmigo cuando nos despertamos. Ha entrado en una librería un poco más arriba.- entonces, reparó en mi- Hola, ¿Tú has ayudado a este par?

– Sí... yo saqué a Luffy de mi piscina. Con todos los sitios donde podría haber caído y termina en mí piscina.

– Muy típico de él. ¡Hahahahaha! Si es que es idiota. Hahahaha.

– Hahahahaha. ¿Verdad? Pues ni te cuento donde encontramos a Usopp.

– ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

– Pues…-le conté a Nami todo lo que había pasado desde que nos sentamos en aquel banco. Nos reímos a gusto un rato. La verdad es que Nami es una chica muy agradable-. Por cierto, me llamo Juli.

– Mucho gusto Juli,- nos estrechamos las manos-yo soy Nami.

– Encantada, jeje.

No dio tiempo a soltarnos las manos cuando una calmada Robin entraba por la puerta.

– ¡Oi! ¡Robin!-Robin se giró hacia donde la llamaban y se encontró con un sonriente Luffy que la saludaba enérgicamente.

– Chicos que alegría veros. Fufufu (^.^). A propósito, acabo de ver a Chopper en una jaula y parece que se lo llevaban unos hombres vestidos de azul.

– ''Ya empezamos otra vez con los problemas'' Seguramente esos hombres trabajan para Control de Animales.-Robin me dirigió una mirada como diciendo que no entendía muy bien- Huy, perdón. Me presentaré primero. Soy Juliet, pero puedes llamarme Juli.

– Mucho gusto Juli-chan^^. Y volviendo a Chopper… ¿Qué estabas diciendo de esos hombres?

Salimos de la tienda e íbamos a entrar a un callejón que daba a la sede de Control de Animales cuando muchas chicas pasaron corriendo por delante nuestra

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

– ¿No te has enterado? Se dice que un cantante buenísimo disfrazado de esqueleto está cantando y bailando ¡con un robot!- y sin decir más se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado.

– ¿Con un robot?¿Un esqueleto?-"Seguro que son Brook y Franky, por lo menos todavía la gente no se ha dado cuenta de que Brook es SOLO HUESOS y piensan que es parte de algún espectáculo callejero. Pero…, espero que no haya problemas hasta que podamos ir allí. Como que a Luffy le dé por…"

– ¡ROBOT!(*0*)

(/_/) º º º

– ¡Luffy, espera!- antes de que me diera cuenta ya había salido corriendo en la misma dirección en la que se habían ido las chicas."Ya lo ha vuelto a hacer (T-T)"-¡Noooo! ¡Mierda! Usopp, ve por él. No podemos dejarlo solo por aquí, y seguro que ese cantante "disfrazado" de esqueleto-dije haciendo comillas en la palabra disfrazado, porque apostaría mi casa a que no lo estaba- y ese robot, son Brook y Franky.

– De acuerdo. ¿Y ustedes dónde vais?

– Vamos por Chopper. Por favor, por favor te lo pido. Que no hagan ninguna tontería (T^T)

Llegamos al final del callejón y nos encontramos con una puerta verde con un letrero.

CONTROL DE PLAGAS Y ANIMALES

– Aquí es. Si descubren que Chopper puede hablar lo llevaran de atracción de circo o peor aún, si el gobierno se entera se lo llevaran y le harán terribles pruebas. /Este lugar puede parecer muy pacífico, pero estoy segura de que el gobierno de la Sede Central tiene terribles secretos./

– ¿Secretos? ¿A qué te refieres Juli-chan?- Robin me miraba como si hubiera dicho algo raro- Has dicho:" Este lugar puede parecer muy pacífico, pero estoy segura de que el gobierno de la Sede Central tiene terribles secretos". ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– ¿Secretos?¿Gobierno de la Sede Central? Ah… ya me ha vuelto a pasar. No te preocupes (^^ ¿) solo son tonterías mías que a veces se me vienen y las suelto y ya está. Jeje^^.Desde pequeña me pasa. De vez en cuando suelto palabras sin sentido y que ni siquiera recuerdo haber dicho.

– Puede que no sean tan sin sentido.

* * *

**jejeje . bueno, que os parece? merece un review? de verdad que me encanta leer sus opiniones y me motiva para seguir (#^.^#) asi que los espero^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo un capi nuevo. **

**y como sabeis, one piece no me pertenece(logicoo) si fuera mio seguro que no tendria ni pies ni cabeza ajaj XD**

* * *

Entramos y dentro había una iluminación que te cegaba. En frente de la puerta había dos o tres sillas vacías y una papelera. A la derecha estaba el mostrador, vacío. Nos acercamos al mostrador y vimos muchas jaulas vacías apoyadas contra la pared y una puerta de hierro que daba al almacén donde seguramente llevaban a los animales.

– ¡Perdone! ¿Hay alguien?-Nami llamó al encargado que enseguida saló del almacén.

– S-sí, ¿qué desea señorita?-el pobre hombre estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal, y no me extraña, llevaba solo el top del bikini.

– Resulta que- se acercó más y se apoyó contra el mostrador acentuando más su escote y al encargado se le salían los ojos de las órbitas-mi amiga –dijo señalándome- tiene como mascota un renito y me ha dicho que ustedes se lo habían llevado. ¿Usted no será-dijo acariciándole la barba con un tono sensual- tan amable de devolvérnoslo, verdad?

– Sí sí, ahora mismo señorita (❤p❤)- y seguidamente desapareció por la puerta del almacén.

– (O.O)A-asombroso

– Bien hecho, navegante-san

– Ha sido fácil-dijo guiñando. Al poco llegó el encargado con un Chopper que no se movía. ¡Parecía un peluche!(^•^)

– ¡NAMI!¡ROBIN!-¡Mierda! ¿por qué has empezado a hablar ahora, Chopper?(T^T)- Medoz mal que oz ncuento(menos mal que os encuentro) ¡Snf snf!

Y como no podía ser de otra manera, el "lumbreras" de Control de Animales se dio cuenta.

– ¡¿EH?!¡UN ANIMAL QUE HABLA!-me quedé en blanco, literal y figuradamente "¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" ¡No sabía qué hacer! "Ese hombre lo ha escuchado hablar y seguro que lo vende de atracción de circo. ¿Y si lo hacían saltar por el aro?¿Y si le hacían contar chistes malos delante de miles de personas?"

– Fufufu.-miré a Robin desconcertada "¡Ahora o es tiempo para reírse!"- tranquilo no se alarme usted. Mi amiga aquí presente, es ventrílocua.

– ¿A sí?¿Lo soy?- Nami me dio un codazo en el costado- ¡A-ah! Sí, sí. A veces practico con mi mascota. Jeje (^^¿) "¿Colará?"

El tío ese me miró con cara de no estar muy convencido, pero una nueva interrupción de Nami lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Salimos de aquel cuchitril, podría haber ido pero. Llevaba a Chopper en brazos. "¡Por Dios, que mono es!" pensaba yo "Y tan suavito…"(3). Y ahora íbamos a buscar a los demás.

– Ahora que caigo…-dijo Nami- ¿No habrá sido mala idea dejar que Usopp vaya con ellos también?

– Ahora que lo dices… (O.O)¡¿Es verdad?!¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada?(w)

– ¿Y por qué ese empeño en pasar desapercibido?-preguntó Robin.

– Principalmente, porque en este mundo no sois reales.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Juli?

– Pues… es difícil de explicar…a ver. En este mundo si existís, pero de un modo más sutil. Mirad.-saqué el móvil y busqué una imagen en internet de ellos.

– ¿Somos… nosotros?

– Sí, creo que sí. Aquí sois solo parte de un manga y de una serie anime, muy popular, y que narra todas vuestras aventuras: cuando os conocisteis en el Est Blue, lo que paso en Logue Island, Arabasta, Skypia, Shabondy, incluso la guerra de Marine Ford y el Nuevo mundo- ellas me miraban como si no pudieran creer todo lo que yo les estaba contando-. El segundo motivo es que en este mundo no hay nada parecido a las batallas que hay en vuestro mundo, por lo menos hace falta que la gente se vuelva tan poderosa, por no hablar de las akuma no mi y el haki, y creedme cuando os digo que si alguien descubre que estáis aquí y se entera la prensa… pueden pasar cosas muy malas. Seguro que la prioridad sería investigar como habéis llegado hasta nuestro mundo. Y lo siguiente seria estudiar a los usuarios como si fueran ratas de laboratorio. A lo mejor estoy exagerando un poco (^^¿)y veo mucho la tele, pero estoy segura que nada bueno saldría de esto si sois descubiertos, y mucho menos si os resistís.

– Ahora lo entiendo, gracias por explicarlo, Juli-chan.

– N-no es nada, además, soy una gran fan de One Piece y de vuestras aventuras(^/^)

– ¿One Piece?¿Sabes algo sobre él? (฿ٮ฿)-"¿Es cosa mía o a Nami se le ha puesto ojos de Beri?

– No más que vosotros, la verdad(^^¿). Ese es el título de la obra. Por cierto Chopper. Lo siento pero vas a tener que estar calladito y sin transformarte, por lo menos mientras estemos en la calle ¿vale?- el renito que llevaba en brazos había estado escuchando callado y ahora tenía una cara de absoluta felicidad, seguro que era porque he dicho que One Piece es popular. Asintió con la cabeza y yo lo achuché a más no poder(ω)-¡Es que me lo como!¡Es tan mono!

– ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me ahogas!

– ¡Lo siento! No he podido resistirme. ¡Y tienes que estar callado!

* * *

**Y AQUI TERMINA POR HOY! **

**ya he empezado el curso, asi que no se si voy a poder actualizar pronto, pero tarde o temprano lo hare!**

**¡lo prometo! y porfapliss enviadme vuestros comentarios, aunque sea una chorrada, ¡pero me encanta estar tranquilamente y que me suene el mobil con una notif en el correo de parte de la pagina! (u)**


	11. Chapter 11

**holaa otra vez!^^**

**ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy muy liadad y no me da tiempo a escribir! w**

**me vais a tener que perdonar por ahora, y subire un cap lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**y ahora un nuevo ca!^^**

**y lo que querais decirme, lo que sea, en los comentarios. y el disclaimer ya lo puse en otros capis**

* * *

JUEVES: 5/6/2014 18:38 EN EL CENTRO DE LA URBANIZACION

Llegamos entonces a la plaza central, donde normalmente quedaba la gente para ir de compras, en la gran fuente de tres pisos que hay en el centro. Pero esa tarde estaba todo lleno, y la gente se aglomeraba alrededor de la fuente. Habían colocado un telón rojo en la fuente, que estaba cerrado. Nosotros llegamos y ni siquiera echamos cuenta de que todo el mundo dirigía su vista al improvisado escenario. Nos hacíamos paso entre la multitud buscando a los crea-problemas. Cuando pasábamos se podían oír murmullos que claramente se dirigían hacia nosotros.

– Mira lo que lleva aquella chica…-se escuchaba entre la gente.

– ¿Eh?¿Te refieres a ese peluche con forma de mapache?-a esto chopper se puso tenso.

– No… no creo que sea un peluche, yo creo que está disecado.

– Que mal gusto…y encima le pone ese ridículo sombrero con cuernos- podía sentir que Chopper se movía entre mis brazos, seguro que para decirles cuatro cosas a esas dos. "Mierda… si nos descubren entre tanta gente se armará una buena…". Le tapé la boca con una mano y empecé a alejarme de allí lo más rápido posible.

– ¡Espera Juli!- Nami y Robin se habían quedado atrás. Me di la vuelta para intentar buscarlas, pero la marea de gente me empujaban hacia la fuente.

– ¡Nami!¡Robin!- en ese momento alguien me cogió por el hombro y lo primero que se me pasa por la cabeza, es chillar.-¡Ahhhhhh!

– Tranquila, somos nosotras.-menos mal era Robin.

– ¿Y ahora dónde se habrán metido esos idiotas?- no terminó Nami de hablar, cuando unos grandes focos iluminaron el telón.

Todos empezaron a chillar y dirigimos la mirada hacia el escenario. Se podían ver cuatro sombras, pero todavía había demasiada gente entre nosotros y el escenario, pero me hacía una idea de quienes eran…

– ¡YEAH!¡¿ESTAIS LISTOS PARA EL ESPECTACULO?!- el público respondió con más gritos-¿Y POR QUÉ?

– ¡PORQUE SON SOLO HUESOS!- ante esta respuesta ya no había duda. ¡Tenía la intención de que pasaran inadvertidos y lo primero que hacen es dar un maldito concierto!

– ¡AUUUU!SUUUUPUEEEEEER!-y como no…Franky hacía su pose y… ¿quiénes eran esos que estaban a los lados? Ah… claro, Luffy y Usopp imitando a Franky.

– ¡Mierda!(w)Nami, ¿podrías crear una pantalla de humo o algo por el estilo?-dije gritando para que se me oyera por encima del ruido.

– ¡Sí, claro!

– Tenemos que parar esto…

– Espera.-dijo Robin- tengo un plan.

FIN POV JULI  
….

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, y ya en la plaza había una gran aglomeración de personas curiosa por el improvisado espectáculo. Por todos lados se oían voces pidiendo que empezara el espectáculo. Subió el telón. Los focos, que hace una hora no estaban ahí, recortaron contra el telón de fondo cuatro siluetas sobre el escenario. Por cierto, ni el escenario, ni el telón estaban ahí antes. Ni mucho menos. Y os estaréis preguntando…¿de dónde ha salido todo esto? Para eso, tenemos que volver atrás hasta cuando Luffy y Usopp se separaron de las chicas.

– ¡LUFFYYYYYYY!OOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAS, LUFYYY?- Usopp corría entre las personas que iban arriba y abajo visitando tiendas, o simplemente dando un paseo-Rayos… si no lo encuentro rápido antes de que se meta en lios, seguro que esa chica demonio(Juli, por si hacía falta aclarar jeje^^)…(w) no quiero ni pensar en que podría hacerme.

[autora: Tranqui Usopp, Juli no es tan mala ^^  
Usopp¬¬:Y como sabes eso  
Autora-sonriendo pero con un aura negra alrededor-:¿Quieres apostar?  
Usopp-que le tiemblan las rodillas:¡N-no tengo tiempo para eso!Tengo que buscar a…a Luffy.  
Autora (¬3¬):Jo…se fue corriendo. Será cobardica… y yo que quería jugar un rato con él…Bueno pues continuamos^^]

– ¡LUFFYYY!

– OOIIIIII USOOOOP- el mencionado se gira hacia todas partes, pero no ve al chico de goma- AQUÍ ARRIBAA- mira y está subido a una farola. La gente de alrededor se para a mirarlo y a cuchichear.

– BAJAA- de un salto, se situó al lado del narizotas-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí subido?

– Estaba buscando al robot.

– ¿Y has visto algo?

– Sip . shishishi-agarró a Usopp de la muñeca y salió corriendo a toda velocidad con Usopp medio volando, medio arrastrado por detrás.

Llegaron a la plaza con la fuente, donde se habían agrupado 10 o 15 personas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una actuación callejera. Con Usopp, que ahora lo estaba arrastrando por la nariz(ni idea de cómo paso eso)y casi cao, Luffy se abrió paso a través de la gente.

– ¡Framky! ¡Brook! Me alegro de veros chicos-decía Luffy muy contento de haberse encontrado con sus nakamas.

– ¡Luffy-san!¡ Y Usoop-san! Menos mal. Estoy tan feliz.

– ¡Suuupeeer!

– ¡Flannky Blook!al padece que Juli tennia dazonn.¡Luffy suedtamee la nnarii!

– Jajajaja. Perdon perdón.

– ¿qué habeis estado haciendo?

– La verdad es que yo llegué a un descampado en una de las calles de alrededor y empecé a investigar- empezó contando Brook-. Seguí a un grupo de chicas guapas hasta aquí y empecé a pedirles que me enseñaran las bragas, pero todas huían de mi gritando. Así que me deprimí y empecé a tocar. Después empezaron a venir personas a escucharme tocar.

– Yo desperté en un contenedor de basura en el callejón de ahí al lado y escuché la bulla y me quedé con Brook. Mientras el tocaba yo bailaba y la gente empezó a darnos dinero.-dijo señaladando a un trapo sucio con un monton de dinero.

– Jmjmjmjm. Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea- todos miraron a Luffy con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas.

– ¡¿QUE?!-gritaron los tres al unísono. Vale, que Luffy piense es raro, pero que además tenga una "buena idea" eso sería ya un milagro.

– ¿Por qué no damos un concierto y ganamos dinero? ¡Os imaginais cuantos de esos perritos calierntes podríamos comprar?(*—*)- a todos se les cayó una gota de la cabeza. Vale, el milagro se había cumplido a medias. Se le había ocurrido una "buena idea" pero con motivos más que típicos para Luffy.

Y bueno, el resto ya es historia. Franky construyó el escenario y ahora mismo el espectáculo está por comenzar. Así que volvamos al presente.

* * *

**algun review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, ¡pero es que segundo de bach me tiene sin tiempo ni para dormir! (w)**

**dentro de poco daran las vacas así que prometo publicar un nuevo cap antes de que acabe el año^^.**

**me gustaría agradecer los nuevos seguidores. me encanta abrir el correo y ver un email que diga que tengo un nuevo follower, por que significa que os gusta y eso me anima a continuar!**

**y sabeis lo que me hace muy feliz tambien? los emails que notifican review! me hace muy feliz leer tu opinion(me da igual si es buena o mala, es tu opinion no la mia XD)**

**buenoo, pues aqui os dejo un nuevo cap. espero que os guste^^!**

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba ansioso de que Brook empezara a cantar. Se notaba el ambiente festivo. Las personas gritando saltando y totalmente excitadas.

[Aquí tenéis el link de la cover en ingles en youtube: 7watch?v=2Z_DPEVsW94

Aclaración: entre paréntesis está lo que contesta el público]

– Come on baby!(YEAAAAH)  
Bone to be wild(BONE TO BE WILD)  
Bone to be wild(BONE TO BE WILD)  
Bone(BONE) Bone(BONE) Bone(BONE) Bone(BONE) Bone!(BONEE)

It's nonsense to be macho just to attract the ladies.  
Soul King is mysterious.  
He's nothing but bones!

Afro on the skull! Girls love the crazy contrast  
if you want to make out with her there's one thing you need  
got milk? Got milk?  
You need the calcium more than the meaty protein

Bone to be wild! Ingestion from a little fish!  
Bone to be wild! Ingestion from cheese too!  
A resolution to anxiety and white teeth sparkling  
Sing it together! Bone to be wild

Todo el mundo bailaba al son de la música y acompañaba al cantante esquelético. La plaza se había convertido en un autentico recinto para conciertos. Ya nadie compraba o paseaba. Todos se paraban para disfrutar de Soul King

– A man without bones is lower than a squid  
A set of bones only is a real body  
a cool big star

Brook's on the stage! If I fall I can't break out  
my eyehole is a black hole  
Got milk? Got milk?  
Soul Power is true and pure Calcium

Bone to be wild! Ingestion from soybeans!  
Bone to be wild! Sesame is good too for ingestion!  
Bathe in daylight and your chances in attraction will go up  
Sing it together! Bone to be wild

From today to tomorrow  
from tomorrow to the future  
from forty five degrees to forty degrees  
Bones continue to progress...

Nadie se dio cuenta que poco a poco unas mujeres vestidas de negro y con gafas de sol, todas idénticas unas a otras se posicionaban delante del escenario llevando unos tubos con ellas

– Bone to be wild Bone to be wild (BONE TO BE WILD)  
Bone to be wild Bone to be wild (BONE TO BE WILD)  
Bone to be wild Bone to be wild (BONE TO BE WILD)  
Bone to be wild Bone to be wild (BONE TO BE WILD)  
Bone! (BONE) Bone! (BONE) Bone! (BONE) Bone! (BONE) Bone! (BONEE)  
Justo al mismo tiempo, todas las chicas accionaron el mecanismo de los tubos que cubrió el escenario con una lluvia de papelillos de colores, a la vez que desde el escenario se accionaba una explosión de humo que cubrió de golpe a las cuatro personas que estaban sobre el escenario. Se escucharon golpes y voces. Para cuando el humo se hubo dispersado, no quedaba nadie sobre las tablas.

La gente se quedó un poco confundida y gritaban cosas como que salieran otra vez o pedían otra canción., pero al poco rato se cansaron y asumieron que aquello formaba parte del espectáculo y todo el mundo volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

…...

POV JULI

– ¡Uff! Menos mal… todo ha salido como lo planeamos.- nos encontrábamos en un callejón trasero cercano a la zona comercial. El plan de Robín había salido perfecto. Tenía razón. Dejar que la desaparición fuera parte del espectáculo llamaría menos la atención que si de la nada aparece una niebla y los chicos desaparecían. –Bueeno… a otra cosa mariposa. (^^)

– Joooo Juli… ¿Por qué has hacho eso? Mis perritos calientes…(T^T)

– No sé de qué estás hablando, pero tú (#¬¬)-dije dirigiéndome a Usopp, con ganas de matarlo, de retorcerle el pescuezo y colgarlo y…y…y…-¡¿No te dije que evitaras que hiciera alguna tontería?! Y ENCIMA ORGANIZAIS UN CONCIERTO. ¿QUÉ PARTE DE ''NO HAGAIS NINGUNA TONTERÍA'' NO ENTIENDES?

– L-lo s-siento, perdón- estaba sentado en el suelo y retrocedía a cada palabra- p-pero no pude hacer nada. Ya sabes cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es un caso perdido…- lo miré seriamente unos momentos y se arrastró para esconderse detrás de Franky, tragó saliva y suspiré.

– Bueno… supongo que tienes razón.

– Esto… Nami-san ¿Nos presentas a esta encantadora joven?- dijo el zalamero esqueleto.

– ¿Eh? Claro. Ella es Juli y nos está ayudando a buscar a los demás.

– Juli-san. Que nombre más hermoso-se acerca a mí, me toma la mano, se inclina y…-¿Sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?- (¿¬¬)antes de que pudiera responder, Nami ya lo había mandado volar de una patada.

– Suuper. Yo soy Franky.

– Encantada, soy Juli.

– Por cierto Juli, ¿sabes dónde estamos?

– Pues... en resumidas cuentas , estáis en otro mundo y no podéis armar mucha bulla. Así que pido por favor que no llaméis mucho la atención.

– ¡Auhh! Eso está hecho. Yo soy como el hombre invisible- dijo haciendo su pose ''dudo mucho que pase desapercibido un cyborg gigante y un esqueleto.¬¬ Pero por lo menos hay que intentarlo.''

– ¡Bien! Ya estamos todos juntos- dijo Chopper desde mis brazos.

– Siento discrepar, doctor-san. Pero aún faltan dos de nosotros.- Dijo Robín.

– Eso…¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Sanji y Zorro? Shishishi… Seguro que se están divirtiendo.

– (O.O)¡ES VERDAD! ¡Me había olvidado de esos dos! Madre mía, mierda, joder. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Seguro que se habrán metido en algún lío. (T—T)

– _¿Ves Luffy? Por eso digo que está loca._-le susurra Usopp a Luffy.

– _hm, hm_

– ¡Os estoy oyendo!- dije esto y otra vez me hicieron el saludo militar acompañado de un ''hai''. Suspiré.

– Tranquila Juli. Por ahora no se ha escuchado ningún ruido raro, así que por lo menos no se han encontrado.

– E-es verdad… por lo menos eso es un consuelo. Bueno, ¡en marcha!(^u^)

* * *

**reviews? (que tampoco cuesta tanto poner una carita sonriente o triste, aunque las sonrientes me gustan mas! XD)**


	13. Chapter 13

**GOMEN! SORRY,PARDON MOI, LO SIENTO, PERDON PERDON PERDON!**

**se que he tardado un siglo en actualizar. pero de verdad que lo siento mucho! ultimamente no he pasado mucho por casa y con los exámenes no he podido escribir mucho! o( T_T)o**

**así que para compensaros este capi lo he hecho más largo de lo normal. pero no os acostumbreis(^^¿ )**

**así que lean y disfruten. y como siempre, me encanta leer vuestros pensamientos convertidos en comentarios jeje^^**

* * *

Ya llevábamos un buen rato andando, recorriendo las calles, algunas más de dos veces, pero no había rastro ni del cocinero mujeriego ni del espadachín sin sentido de orientación. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Me estaba empezando a impacientar. El único lugar que quedaba por revisar era el parque, así que ahí estábamos.

– Bueno… este es el único lugar que nos queda por revisa. Excepto comisaria, que espero no tengamos que pasar por ahí (¬¬)

Entramos y no pasó mucho rato hasta que nos encontramos con unas chicas que parecían tener mucha prisa. Obviamente nos pareció raro y nos dirigimos en la dirección de donde venía el grupo. Pronto nos encontramos con una persona que paseaba a su perro, y… oh my fucking god…de todas las personas posibles…¿enserio tenía que ser ÉL? Intenté pasar disimuladamente, intentando que no mirara hacia aquí, pero claro, ¿no pensáis que es un ''poquito'' difícil que alguien no te mire con semejante grupo?

– ¡Hey Juli!- ''lo sabía''

– Ho…Hola Carlos- me separé del grupo para hablar con él-¿Cómo tu por aquí?

– Estaba dando un paseo con Reina- dijo señalando a la labradora que llevaba de la correa-. Por cierto, ¿quién es toda esa gente? Parecen salidos de la tele jajaja- a ese comentario me quedé rígida. Enserio, ¿tanto se salen de lo normal?(T-T)- te has puesto blanca, ¿no me digas que he acertado?(^3^)

– No, no, claro que no…¿cómo van a salir de la tele JAJAJAJAJA?-''BIEN JULI. Aplauso por la risa nerviosa del año' '-emm… hm hm, en realidad son, bueno, el del sombreo es mi primo. Ha venido con sus amigos a pasar una temporada conmigo. Y tienen esa pinta tan rara porque…¡por que han dado un espectáculo en la plaza!¿No lo has visto? ¡Estaba hasta la colcha!

– Ah… así que eran ellos de los que hablan todo el mundo

– Pero por favor no digas por ahí que se quedan conmigo. Sino la gente no los va a dejar en paz.-por el rabillo del ojo estaba viendo que Luffy se había montado en un árbol para perseguir a una ardilla. Tenía que terminar ya.-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Bye.

– Tranquila no diré nada- yo ya me había dado la vuelta, pero Carlos me volvió a llamar-¡Espera!-me giré con una mirada interrogante- Am solo quería decir que tuvieras cuidado. He oído que hay un tío por la zona donde tú sueles ir que intenta ligar con todas las tías.

– Vale, lo tendré-''¡Bien! Sanji localizado.'' Me volví a gira y salí corriendo hacia el árbol donde Luffy se había subido. Nami y Robin me miraban con una sonrisita en la cara-¿Qué?

– No te hagas la tonta-dijo Nami, como insinuando algo-¿quién era ese rubio de ojos azules?

– Ah… él… pues se-se llama Carlos.

– ¿Y es tu novio?-dijo sin rodeos Robin.

– ¡¿QUÉ?!¿Co-cómo va a ser mi novio? ¡Solo somos amigos de la infancia!(#w#)

– Pero tú quieres más, ¿verdad?-ronroneó Nami mientras ambas chicas me rodeaban.

– Pues…pues…-''rápido cambia de tema o(w)o''-¡Ah ya sé dónde está Sanji!-al decir esto Luffy cayó del árbol encima de Usopp, Chopper(que tenía en brazos Usopp)y Brook.

– SUUUUUPER ¿Dónde?

– Un poco más adelante.

Seguimos andando un poco y subimos a la colina. Desde allí se podía ver todo el parque y era por eso precisamente por lo que las parejas iban allí a hacer sus cositas y por eso salieron corriendo un par que estaban acaramelados al pie de un árbol. Pero no rastro de Sanji.

– Todo esto está muy tranquilo- dijo Usopp.

– Si-dijo Chopper-, además viniendo nos hemos encontrado a dos o tres chicas que no salían corriendo. Y Sanji no deja chica sin espantar.

– La única posibilidad que se me ocurre es que se haya encontrado con espadachín-san- al decir Robin eso un escalofrío subió por mi espalda.

– ¡N-no digas eso Robin! Eso sería lo pe…-no terminé la frase cuando se escuchó a mis espaldas un estruendo. Me sentía como si el mundo me hubiera hecho un zas en toda la boca.-Oh… mier-da.(T▿T)

Fuimos a donde provenía el ruido y nos encontramos que había árboles rotos por todas partes, seguimos el rastro de árboles rotos por un camino (que antes no estaba), que daba a una gran franja que tenía en el fondo una especie de riachuelo(que antes NO estaba), hasta llegar a un claro(¡Que obviamente antes NO ESTABA!). Lleno de troncos arrancados de raíz o cortados a rebanadas como si fueran mantequilla o quemados. Y, en el medio de todo aquel jaleo, enzarzados en una lucha a muerte sin un claro vencedor, los otros dos miembros del trío monstruoso [autora: para los que no lo saben el trío monstruoso lo conforman Luffy, Sanji y Zoro].

– ¡Se van a cargar todo el parque!¡Luffy, haz que paren!-le pedí/grité/exigí a Luffy.

– ¿Por qué? Si parecen que se están divirtiendo un montón. Shishishi

– Porque-dije levantando un puño delante de mi cara- como se carguen más es parque… pienso comprobar cuanto tiempo duras sin probar la carne y encerrado en una jaula de kairoseki.-parece que mi amenaza funcionó, porque fue corriendo a donde estaban los dos neandertales peleando.

– Juli ¿en este mundo no existe el kairoseki, verdad?-me preguntó Chopper

– Claro que no, pero Luffy no lo sabe muajajaja-a todos se les cayó una gotita estilo anime. En el otro lado, Luffy se había acercado para parar la pelea.

– Hey chicos. Parad ya d…-pero esos dos estaban tan a lo suyo que ni se dieron cuenta de que un tronco voló a la cara de su capitán, mandándolo a través de los árboles y haciendo que se escuchara un 'chof', como si algo hubiera caído en agua.

– Nami, acompáñame, vamos a por Luffy. Y ustedes-dije mirando a los otros- pensad en algo mientras.

Nami y yo nos dirigimos a un lago artificial que estaba a unos cien metros de donde nos encontrábamos para sacar al ''capitán'' de agua. Mientras, en el claro que continuaba siendo deforestado por el dúo dinámico…

– ¡Bien! El gran Usopp-sama se hará cargo de la situación.-sacó un papel de dios sabe donde y lo colgó en un tronco. Todos se reunieron formando círculo-El plan A :'' idiota al rescate'' ha sido un autentico fracaso. Así que continuemos con nuestro plan B: ''la música amansa a las fieras''.

Brook se puso a tocar una nana en medio del campo de batalla. Las notas suaves lo envolvían todo, pero el primero que cayó dormido fue el esqueleto.

– ¡IDIOTAAAA!-gritó Usopp haciendo que se despertara- Ejem. Pasemos al plan C:''morena macizorra''-los chicos se giraron para mira a Robin.

– Me niego-dijo Robin con una sonrisa.

– Tu puedes Robin. ¡SUUUUPER!-dijo Franky haciendo su pose.

– Me niego- repitió Robin, pero esta vez cruzando los brazos y con cara seria-. Me parece denigrante y humillante.

– Vamos Robin…-Usopp intentaba convencerla, cuando nosotras llegábamos con un Luffy inconsciente-. ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Pongamos en marcha el plan D- se dirigió hasta mí, me cogió por sorpresa, me recogió el pelo en una cola y me puso una espada de pega en la mano (a saber de dónde la sacaría¬¬)-:¡''la espadachina buenorra autóctona''!

– ¡DEJAD DE HACER EL IDIOTA!- Nami noquea a Usopp y suspira- hay que ver, no se les puede dejar solos ni un momento. Y estos dos siguen igual- en alguna parte se oyen árboles caer uno detrás de otro.

– ¡Van a destrozar el parque!- yo estaba histérica- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a parar a esos monstruos?- y entonces se me encendió la bombillita-¡Eso es!- me acerqué a la arqueóloga y le susurré a oído-¿Está bien?-dije sonriendo.

– Fufufu. Es un poco cruel …¿no crees?-Robin tenía una sonrisa sádica en la cara.

– ¿Eh?¿Qué estáis tramando vosotras dos?- Usopp nos miraba a una y otra continuamente, y al ver sendas sonrisas un escalofrío le recorrió la espina.

– Jeje. Ejem. ¿Os acordáis de aquella vez en Water 7…-Robin cruzó los brazos para activar su poder-…Que tuvisteis que convencer a Franky para que se os uniera?

– CUATRO FLEUR…-por detrás se escuchaban a los chicos (menos Brook, que por ese entonces no estaba con ellos) quejarse y decir cosas como: '' ¡Por favor! ¡Todo menos esooo!'' o '' ¡Paraaa! ¡Me duele de solo recordarlo!'' y una risita que otra por parte de Nami. En el campo de batalla habían cesado los intercambios de patadas y estocadas.

– ¿Eh, qué demonios es esto?- dijo Sanji cuando dos brazos nacieron de sus piernas.

– GRAB- terminó de decir Robin cerrando las manos de golpe.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Ahora ambos combatientes se encontraban tirados en el suelo, en posición fetal y agarrándose sus…ejem. Bueno ya sabéis. Nos acercamos y nos pusimos alrededor de ellos con caras de preocupación.

– ¿Estáis bien? -Preguntó Brook. Ambos cuerpos se sacudieron y se escucharon algunos sonidos que eran una mezcla entre gruñidos e intentos por hablar-¿Um?-ambos se levantaron de golpe noqueando al esqueleto.

– ¡¿Cómo vamos a estar bien, IDIOTA?!- le gritó Zoro- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso mujer?-dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Robin.

– ¡Robin-chwaaaaan! ¡Nami-swaaaaaaan!- y el cocinero sigue como si nada-¡Me alegro de volver a veros! Y a ti…-se calmó y se dirigió hacia a mí. Me cogió la mano y me la besó- no te conozco, bella doncella. Pero ya mi corazón te echaba de menos.- '' ¿Pero este tío de qué va?(¿¬¬)''pensé.

– Por cierto…¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Zoro- ¿Y dónde está Luffy?

– Oh… es verdad, ustedes no lo sabéis- dije ignorando al rubio y dirigiéndome al peli verde-. El bello durmiente lo tiene Franky-dije señalando al ciborg que llevaba a Luffy a cuestas, todavía inconsciente-. Y lo otro, creo que será mejor que volvamos a mi casa.

* * *

**pues eso ha sido todo por ahora**

**reviews?**


	14. noticias de ultima hora!

HeY THeRe MiNNa!

lo se, lo se... he estado desaparecida durante un par de dias...ejemmesesejem...la verdad es que me han secuestrado una manada de pandas rosas armados hasta los dientes de tonfas, katanas, gobernados por el vampiro Hibarin(hechadle un vistazo a esa serie katekyo hitman reborn!, buenisima!). vale es coña. la verdad es que estaba estudiando. JA como si la vida fuera tan interesante como para que me secuestren pandas rosas.

bueno, a lo que iba. ya estoy de vacas, así que ...HE VUELTO! y conmigo el resto de nuestra alocada tripulacion pirata. jeje en breve volvere con un nuevo cap. dadme una semana o dos para escribir y ponerme al día(porque la verdad es que ni me acuerdo de mi propia historia. si, lo se... penoso¬¬)

me encantaria que me escribirerais reviews con vuestras opiniones y sugerencias de cosas que deba mejorar. tambien acepto sugerencias para situaciones locas, porque la verdad, ahora tengo el cerebro seco(=_=)

Bye bye from Spain!


	15. Chapter 14

**bueeeno, holaa mina^^**

**lo prometido es deuda, aunque esta vez me he retrasado un poco más de lo normal jeje. pero es que entre segundo de bachillerato, selectividad y los trammites para la uni no me queda tiempo ni para respirar! TnT**

**bueno, pues os dejo con el nuevo cap y muchichísimas gracias por los reviews y los favoritos y followers, que no los menciono de uno en uno porque ya hace tres horas que debería estar en la cama^^**

* * *

JUEVES: 5 / 6 / 2.014 21:30 CASA DE JULI

– Uff. Por fin paz y tranquilidad. Menuda tardecita.- después de despertar a Luffy nos dirigimos a mi casa para hablar las cosas. No hubo más incidentes, aparte de que Zoro se perdió un par de veces en los cruces (¿Pero cómo se puede equivocar de dirección si nos estaba siguiendo?)-. Bueno, sentaos y así podemos hablar tranquilamente.

Llegamos al salón y cada uno tomó asiento en una silla o en el sofá. Zoro prefirió sentarse en el suelo, y Chopper estaba en brazos de la arqueóloga. Fui a la cocina a por una bolsa de patatas, porque la verdad, estar todo el día detrás de una tripulación pirata atrae-problemas, da mucha hambre. Volví al salón y todos estaban armando bulla. Me dirigí a la tele y conecté el portátil a la pantalla para que todos pudieran verlo mejor. Me quedé de pie delante del televisor esperando a que se calmaran. Pero me temo que no sirve de nada.-EJEM. Bueno, ahora que ya me estáis prestando atención… ¿Alguna pregunta?

– ¿Dónde demonios estamos?-ese era el espadachin.

– Pues bien. No creo que os interese mucho saber donde estais, más bien donde no estais. Y no estais en vuestro mundo.

– ¿Cómo que no estamos en nuestro mundo?-pregunta Franky.

– Pues la verdad es que no sé. Ustedes deberíais de saberlo- en ese momento me acordé de algo que había mencionado Luffy-. Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese viejo?

– Al parecer, ese viejo vive solo en la isla a la que llegamos esta mañana. Y de un modo u otro acabó nos convenció para que lo ayudáramos con un asunto.-contestó Sanji.

– Déjame adivinar. Convenció a Luffy y el resto ya es historia. ¿Me equivoco?

– En lo más minimo, Juli. Ahhh, ¿por qué nos ha tocado un idiota por capitán?- dijo Nami.

– ¿Podeis contarme lo que pasó?

– Pues veras, Juli-san…-empezó Robin

FLASHBACK

Habían entrado en una habitación oscura tenuemente iluminada con una luz azulada que provenía del suelo. En él, habían dibujado unos extraños símbolos que se movían girando respecto el centro de una gran circunferencia. En el centro se formaron unas palabras.

''HAS TARDADO MUCHO, IBUKI''

– L-lo siento Rei- se echó al suelo e hizo una reverencia como disculpa-. Pero he traído a esos piratas que me pediste. ¿estás segura de que estas personas lo encontraran?

– ¡Cómo mola! ¡La casa le habla al viejo! Shishishi- Luffy estaba emocionado, con estrellitas en los ojos y todo.

– L-la casa e-está embrujada- Nami estaba pálida como la pared- ¡Usopp protégeme!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿c-como se supone que tengo que hacerlo?-apuntaba al suelo con su tirachinas cargado y listo, aunque… le temblaban las piernas-Ya se. Chopper.-cogió al renito y lo volvió a usar de escudo.

– ¿Eh? ¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡No! ¡No quiero! Déjame ir. ¡Brook! ¡Ayúdame! ¿¡eh!?- miro al esqueleto y estaba tomando una taza de tranquilamente- ¿pero qué haces?

– Las situaciones de estrés me alteran la presión arterial y es malo para mi salud, aunque los esqueletos no tenemos de eso, ¡Yohohoho!

– ¿Queréis calmaros de una vez?-la voz de Zoro hizo silencio en la sala-escuchemos lo que el viejo nos tiene que decir.- Todos volvieron su mirada a Ibuki.

– Pu-pues la verdad es que necesito que entreguéis esto a una persona- dijo sacando de un bolsillo un medallón circular. Parecía mas bien una brújula, pero no señalaba a ninguna parte en especial, y en donde estarían los cuatro puntos cardinales se encontraban cuatro piedras preciosas con distintas tallas: una esmeralda en forma de cuadrado en el Norte, un diamante amarillo ovalado en el Este, un rubí en el sur y un zafiro en forma de lágrima para el Oeste. La manecilla estaba decorada finamente con filigranas y tenía engarzadas en cada extremo una piedra rosa y otra violeta, respectivamente. La luz azulada de los símbolos del suelo arrancaban extraños destellos al metal, y daba la sensación de que estuviera líquido-. Es muy importante. Me lo dejó mi padre como herencia familiar. Decía que un antepasado nuestro llegó a este lugar hace mucho tiempo dejando atrás una gran carga. El creó a Rei y este medallón. Pero ahora yo no tengo descendientes, y si no lo devuelvo ya nadie se acordará de esta tarea. Rei ha estado acumulando energía para llegar a aquel país y por fín está lista. ¡Ayudadme, por favor!-el viejo se arrodilló ante Luffy y suplicaba con la cabeza en el suelo.- Soy demasiado viejo como para hacer el viaje, por eso…por eso…

– Shishishi. ¡Suena a aventura!

– Nooooo. Luffy, esto tiene muy mala pinta. Creo que me ha vuelto la enfermedad de no-deberíamos –haber-entrado-en-esta-isla- dijo agarrándose el pecho-¡Un medicó, por favor! ¡Me muero!

– ¡ah!¡Usopp, aguanta! Yo ire a buscar un doctor- dijo Chopper corriendo de un lado para otro-. ¡Ah! Pero si el médico soy yo.

– ¡YOSH! Está decidido. Te ayudaremos viejo.-dijo Luffy colocándose su sombrero, que hasta ahora había estado en su espalda.

– Luffy, ¿estás seguro? Eso suena a trampa- habló el espadachin.

– ¿Pero qué estas diciendo Zoro? Esto es una aventura. ¡Una aventura increíble!

– Fufufu, parece que cuando una cosa se le mete al capitán en la cabeza, no hay nada que hacer.

– Ese idiota…-murmuró Sanji.

– ¡Yohohohoho! Eso suena divertido.

– ¿¡Ehhhh!?¿No lo diréis enserio?- se quejó Usopp

– SUUUUUPEEEER

– Waaa. Ne ne, Robin. ¿Has visto el tamaño de esas piedras? ¡Deben de valer una fortuna! (฿ٮ฿)

– Bu-bueno, pues si está decidido, Rei os llevará a vuestro destino, y ella os traerá devuelta en dos semanas. El suelo empezó a brillar cada vez más y el suelo se sacudía un poco.

– ¡Oi, viejo!¿Qué cojones está pasando?-gritó Sanji por encima del ruido-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar a esa persona? ¡Por lo menos dinos como es, joder!

– Tranquilos, el medallón os guiará- el resplandor ahora rodeaba por completo a los muguiwara-. Buena suerte- eso fue lo último que alcanzaron a oir antes de que fueran disparados en un rayo de luz hacia el cielo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

– Y aquí estamos- concluyó Nami.

– Wao…De verdad que es una aventura digna de los muguiwara (*u*)- dije yo toda ilusionada.

– Oye, por cierto-dijo Franky- ¿Por qué parece que no te extrañas con todo esto o que nos conozcas desde hace mucho?

– Ah… respecto a eso- encendí el portátil y busqué alguna imagen de ellos-. Mirad.

– ¿¡Ehhh?!- chillaron todos menos Robin, Nami y Chopper que ya lo sabían.

– Resulta que en este mundo no soy ''reales''. Aquí formais parte de una serie manga y anime. Por eso se quienes sois. Y por eso no debeis llamar la atención. One Piece es muy popular, de hecho, creo que hace poco obtuvo el record guines en ventas. Lo sé todo, o casi todo. Desde vuestra infancia hasta la actualidad. Incluso sé que hicisteis cada uno durante esos dos años- le lancé una mirada sádica a Sanji-. La verdad es que entre todos los destinos, el de Sanji es el que más gracia me hace. ¿Ne, Sanji-chan?- de pronto palideció y comenzó a sudar frío.

– Je…Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo ese estúpido de cejas rizadas.

– ¡Que has dicho, Marimo!-dijo Sanji levantándose de golpe.

– Ya me has oído, cocinero de pacotilla- dijo Zoro desenvainando las espadas.

– ALTOOOOO- grité poniéndome en medio de ambos-. Hay que ver. Esta es la otra cosa que debía deciros: las armas quedan confiscadas hasta nueva orden.

– ¿Qué están hablando, mujer?

– Ya me has oído(¬¬)-dije con la mirada más tétrica que podía dar-. En este mundo no hay necesidad de pelear, y mucho menos de ir armado. Es más, si la policía te viera con esas tres espadas por la calle serias arrestado. Tampoco podeis mostrar vuestras habilidades del diablo. Seguro que os llevarían a un laboratorio para haceros pruebas. Y mucho menos que se enteren de que venís de otro mundo o quienes sois. ¡Eso sería un desastre (T^T)!- volví otra vez la mirada hacia ellos con todo el instinto asesino que podía contener- discreción total. ¿Ha, quedado, claro?

– ¡Cristalino! -Contestaron todos menos las chicas

– Bueno, pues eso es todo.-dije volviendo a la sonrisa-. Os podeis quedar aquí el tiempo que queráis, hay habitaciones de sobra. Iré arriba a prepararlo todo.

– Vamos contigo- Nami y Robin me siguieron escaleras arriba.

– Yo prepararé la cena- Sanji se dirigió a la cocina para ver con qué ingredientes contaba para la cena de esa noche.

– Ne… Chopper. ¿No crees que esa Juli es un demonio?- preguntó Usopp creyendo que no le oía.

– ¡Lo he oído!- grité desde arriba.

* * *

**gracias por leer! review?**

**(\\(\**

**( · ,·)**

**o_(")(") conejitooo!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ho-hola minna-sama *se esconde detras de una pared que ha aparecido de la nada*. Se que he tardado en actualizar como una eterndad...¡Pero no me mateis!**

**No tengo ningun tipo de escusa, así que no os molestaré mas.**

**gracias a hikari shiku, nekoalondra, bennoda. , santos, monkey d. ivy, sainkokuccrepusculo, alice black riddle, caigdimo, yue y guest por alguna vez haberme dejado algun review**

**y gracias por los follows y favorites**

**y por supuesto gracias a todos los lectores anonimos, que aunque no dejen un review se toman el tiempo el echarle un vistazo a esta locura^^**

* * *

Entre Robin, Nami y yo, no tardamos mucho en preparar las habitaciones. Las chicas se quedarían conmigo, y los chicos podían utilizar las habitaciones para los invitados y la habitación de mis padres adoptivos. Menos mal que siempre para estas fechas se iban de viaje y no volvían hasta septiembre para ver cómo estaba. Terminamos y fuimos abajo para ver como seguían los demás. La verdad es que se estaban comportando, dentro de lo que cabe. Luffy estaba pidiendo comida y Sanji gritaba desde la cocina que todavía no. Zoro simplemente se había hecho con el sofá. Franky estaba investigando el portátil con sus mini manos y Chopper, Brook y Usopp estaban viendo la tele un programa sobre alienígenas.

– ¡Bien! Ya está todo arreglado. Mañana podréis buscar a esa persona misteriosa, pero como tenéis que pasar desapercibido necesitareis un cambio de look.

– ¿Un cambio de look? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ya me has confiscado mis espadas. No pienso vestirme de fantoche también.-dijo Zoro mirándome no con muy buena cara.

– Disculpe usted, su majestad, pero nadie va por ahí con kimono, o con el torso al aire como quien va a la playa. ¿Sabes la cantidad de problemas que conllevaría que cualquiera se enterara de que estáis aquí? Sería como… no se…EL APOCALIPSIS OTAKU. Cientos y cientos de fans de One Piece queriendo un cachito de ustedes. Ni siquiera podríais salir a la luz del Sol. Los fans rodearían la casa, sedientos de epicidad sin atener a razones…Los fans están muy locos, y sobre todo los del manga/anime. La verdad es que no creo que existan seguidores más fieles y eso que sus ídolos no son reales…-en este punto salí del pequeño mundo donde estaba dando mi discurso y me di cuenta de que todos me miraban con cara rara.- jeje, bu-buenoooo…Sanji ¿le falta mucho a la cena?

– ¡Ya está lista, preciosa!-grito Sanji desde la cocina.

– COMIDAAAAA- al parecer el cambiar de tema había funcionado para que todo volviera a la normalidad.

– Por cierto Juli-me dijo Franky-¿y tu familia? He visto fotos tuyas con una pareja ¿Son tus padres?

– Ah, eso…la verdad ahora deben estar el algún lugar del Continente Rojo o de crucero por el Gran océano del norte. Siempre se van de vacaciones por estas fechas.

– ¿Y te dejan aquí sola?-pregunta Chopper

– La verdad es que todos los años voy con ellos, pero tenía cosas que hacer para la universidad, ahora que he acabado el instituto y eso…-en ese momento llegaba Sanji con un montón de platos con comida de apariencia deliciosa. ¿Enserio todo eso estaba en mi cocina?

Después de comer-Dios, nunca había probado una comida tan deliciosa- cada uno se fue a su habitación, y las chicas y yo nos fuimos a darnos un baño, que después de ese día tan movidito era lo menos que nos merecíamos. Nami y yo estábamos en la bañera tipo spa mientras Robin se estaba desnudando.

– Ne…Juli-Nami tenía una medio sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno-, antes cambiaste de tema muy rápido-vi por el rabillo del ojo como Robin también se acercaba para dejarme sin escapatoria-. Entonces, ¿qué?

– ¿Q-qué de qué?- en ese momento Robin entró en la bañera y se sento de manera que estaba atrapada entre las dos, por si se me ocurria escapar.

– Vamos… no te hagas la tonta Juli-san. ¿Qué pasa con tu "amigo de la infancia"?

– A…¡A-ah! Con que eso… pues…- ambas tenían una mirada sedienta de ¿chismes amorosos? Supongo que en un barco pirata donde ellas son las únicas chicas y los tíos son unos idiotas no hay mucho que comentar. Suspiré- Vale… vosotras ganáis. La verdad es que puede que me guste un poco.- dije apartando la mirada. Creo que estaba sonrojada por cómo me ardían las mejillas.

– ¡Yay! Lo sabía- Nami hizo que el agua desbordara con su entusiasmo.

– La verdad es que bastante atractivo.- dijo Robin mientras se sumergía un poco mas en el agua caliente.

– ¡Pero qué dices Robin!-le reclamó Nami- No es solo bastante atractivo. Está buenísimo. Y que ojos por dios. Juli, ni se te ocurra dejarlo escapar.

– Bueno… las cosas no son tan fáciles.- me miraban con cara de incógnita- Cuando dije que era un amigo de la infancia era cierto. Nos criamos juntos y yo creo que soy como su hermana pequeña. Estoy en la family zone…(TnT)

– La verdad es que tienes un problema hay. Es más difícil salir de la family zone que de la friend zone.

– ¡Robin! No le digas esas cosas- Nami me abrazo y quede con la cara entre sus pechos. "¡Socorro! OC ahogándose por aquí!". Me solté como pude y salí de la bañera.

– No pasa nada Nami. Tiene razón. Me he insinuado a él muchas veces, pero es bastante torpe para esas cosas. Una vez quedé con él para ir al cine. Fui con un vestido que tenía un escote de escándalo y lo primero que dijo fue que debería ponerme la chaqueta porque hacía frio. Incluso una vez se le lo dije claramente que le quería, pero me acarició la cabeza y me dijo que él también me quería. ¡Pero me llamó sorella!(T-T)

– ¿Sorella?- preguntó Nami

– Significa hermana en italiano. Su madre es italiana.

– Hmmm…-Robin estaba pensativa- tengo una idea.- las dos nos giramos para mirarla- Mañana nosotras, mientras los chicos buscan a esa persona, le diremos anónimamente que a una chica le gusta él y que hemos organizado una cita a ciegas. A ver qué dice cuando vea que tú eres su cita… fufufu.

– ¡Robin, es una buena idea! Podríamos ir de compras también y nos cuentas algo sobre este mundo.

– ¿Pero no es mala idea dejar que esos idiotas se encarguen de eso? Y más dejándolos andar SOLOS.

– Tranquila, tranquila.- ambas salieron de la bañera y se pusieron a secarse- Si se atreven a liarla se van a enterar.

…

A la mañana siguiente les presté a los chicos algo de ropa de mi padre, y Nami y Robin cogieron lo que quisieron de mi armario. A Zoro y Usopp les dejé unos pantalones vaqueros y unas camisetas básicas. La de Zoro era verde y la de Usopp negra. A Sanji no le hacía falta que le prestara ropa, su traje le iba bien y a Luffy solo le dejé una camisa roja oscura.

– ¿Y nosotros? Yohohoho- ya estábamos a punto de irnos. Por poco me olvido de ellos.

– Lo siento chicos… pero mi padre no ha dejado mucha más ropa. Además no creo que os valga a vosotros. Me temo que tendréis que quedaros aquí.

– Eso no es nada super.- "Venga Juli, piensa algo. ¡No puedes dejarlos marginados de la vida solo porque no tienes ropa que les valga y los haga parecer normales! Hmm… ¡Ya se!"

– ¡Es verdad! Yo también quería explorar la ciudad- Chopper estaba haciendo lo que parecía una mueca de enfado, pero se quedaba en puchero. Tuve que contenerme para no achucharlo por monísimo.

– Tranquilos, he pensado en todo- cogí el portátil y lo conecté a la tele-. Os he preparado un maratón de películas. No tendréis ni que levantaros- le di al play y el opening de la primera película empezó a sonar-, sentaos y disfrutad. Creo que Sanji ha dejado comida en la nevera.-salimos de casa no sin antes advertirles que no le abran la puerta a nadie. Creo que me estoy empezando a parecer a mi madre y eso no me gusta.- Bueno chicos, aquí nos separamos.

– Portaos bien mientras no estamos. Sanji te dejo a cargo de estos inútiles- Robin se acercó y les dio el medallón.

– ¡Por supuesto Nami-swaaan!

– ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Quieres decir que vamos a buscar por separados? Pero si solo hay un medallón.

– Nop, querido Usopp. Quiere decir que nosotras nos vamos de compras mientras ustedes buscáis a esa persona-dije yo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y tú por qué tienes que decidir eso, eh?- parece que Zoro está de mal humor conmigo desde esta mañana que le escondí las espadas. Aunque en verdad no las escondí. Solo las deje en el paragüero (^v^), pero ya sabes lo que dicen. El mejor escondite es a la vista. Y parece que funciona de perlas con los idiotas…muajajajaja. Ejem… últimamente me meto mucho con ellos, y eso que son de mi manga/anime favorito.

[Autora: pero es que son unos idiotas. Es más. Lo que hace tan entretenida a One Piece aparte de los momentos de epicidad nivel dios, son las idioteces de la tripulación.

Juli: tienes toda la razón. A Sebas-chan no se me ocurriría llamarlo idiota jajajaja]

– Porque es mi mundo, y eso del medallón es cosa vuestra. ¿Quieres decir que el gran Roronoa Zoro, futuro mejor espadachín del Grand Line, no puede manejarse solo por un lugar que no conoce?- creo que mi sonrisilla y mi respuesta solo han hecho empeorar el humor de espadachín jeje.

– Maldita…-alargó una mano a donde suelen estar sus espadas y al darse cuenta de que no estaban y de que yo era la causa de eso se enfadó todavía más.- ¡Te juro que cuando encuentre mis espadas te cortaré en tantos cachitos que ni distinguirán si eras una persona!

– ¡Luffy! Creo que Zoro no tiene ganas de ir de aventura.

– ¿¡QUÉ?! ¡Zoroooo!- Luffy llega y se lleva al espadachín calle abajo- ¡Vámonos de aventura!

– ¡Que os vaya bien!- dije saludando con la mano. Zoro, que seguía siendo arrastrado por un muy entusiasmado capitán y murmurando algo que sonaba "Te juro que un día de estos me la paga"- Usopp,-lo llamé- toma algo de dinero. Confío en ti para que lo administres bien.

– Si…- y se va corriendo detrás de su capitán y del cocinero, que ya estaba peleando con el marimo.

– Bueno…-dijo Robin una vez que se habían ido los demás- nuestra misión de emparejar a los tortolitos empieza ahora. Fufufu…

– Ya verás Juli. Con nuestra ayuda en una semana lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.- dijo una Nami muy muuuuy entusiasmada.

– Creo que ustedes estáis mas contentas por esto que yo- las dos me miraron muy divertidas, como si acabara de contar un chiste-. Bueno. Que no se diga que no lo he intentado- dije levantando un puño al aire.

– Ese es el espíritu Juli

* * *

**bueno...¿Que os ha parecido? no se si Juli sigue siendo Juli. hace tanto que no escribia que no estoy segura de si he hecho a mi propia OC OOC. Penoso...jajajjajaja**

**review?**


End file.
